Tale of Star Crossed Love
by Eszra
Summary: In a world where magic is nothing more then a sweet fairytale, a girl who truly believes in myth, magic, and other world's is about to become apart of a world thought only to be a fantasy, by coming face to face with her greatest fantasy, Yusuke Urameshi. YusukeXOC Rated M for Future Lemon's (I love Reviews!)
1. Prologue

Okay so here's the Prologue!

Real quick a little information. This story is based on my belief that worlds of fiction and non-fiction exist in other parallel universe's. I pride myself on keeping my characters as in character as possible, if at any time a character or characters comes off as OOC please remember that the story is based on my belief and because of this the chances of the characters being 100% like their manga or anime self isn't going to be at the same percentage.

Anything in _italic _is when a person is thinking.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue : A Startling Sight.**

6 am Thursday morning~

Light from behind the thick black out curtains was creeping in to the hotel room. A few bits of clothes were tossed about the floor with a large lump in the sheets of the king sized bed. The sudden sound of music began to play the open theme to Yu Yu Hakusho, "Smile Bomb" the Japanese version. The lump stirred and sat up revealing a young woman with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She yawned and got out of bed. She was at least a size 8 or 10 with an hourglass shape. Full hips and an ample breasts at least in the triple digits. She walked to the window, yawned again, opened the curtains, and teared up a little from the blinding morning light even though it wasn't direct sunlight it was still bright. She stretched and walked to the armoire and with a big smile.

"Original Cosplay count down 4 hours away!"

The Convention center was a lovely site to see for anime lovers. This year was hers. At 24 years of age she was at last cosplaying her original character from Yu Yu Hakusho. It wasn't perfect but then she wasn't an anime character she couldn't be that lucky. The opening ceremonies were entertaining as they had been in the past. What could be better than Alchemy verses Witch Craft anyhow? The main crowd though like normal was down on the first floor trying to get in to the dealer's room. She'd been in there already, she had taken notes and now she was enjoying going to her first voice actor panel, being VIP ticketed this year was a joy like it always was, for her anyway. Walking through the rotunda and just couldn't help look at the passing different cosplayer's.

"Really I know it's nice and cool in the building but how can they wear some of this stuff outside in today's weather."

It was hot out, over 90 today. Thank god though it rained, it always rained during the convention, it seemed. From what she had seen on the weather report it was gonna rain all weekend. Nothing serious just some much-needed summer rain. Plus it made it cooler outside. tomorrow it would most likely be in the 70's someplace. As she walked forward towards her much waited for VIP Voice Panel a Yusuke Cosplayer caught her attention. He was perfect, the tan, the combed back hair, his clothing was almost identical to that of the Movie, the good one with the Kurama fan service scene, but his jacket was crimson red, and he had his travel pack with him over his shoulder.

_"Now he's fantastic! And he's hot too! I've never seen a Yusuke like him before!"_

She was gushing in her mind she wanted to go over and ask for a photo but then he lifted his head and his once closed eyes opened looking straight ahead of him with determination. Her eyes went wide and the look of stun and disbelief shown on her face as he walked past her. She stopped and turned around just watching him walk through the crowd.

_"Those eyes?! How can he have, those eyes?!"_

* * *

Thanks for reading my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fan fiction! So far so good. I promise as the story gets going the chapters will get longer! Look forward to it!


	2. Encounter, Eye's from Two Worlds

Little bit of information:

_Italic_ means Thinking

_**Italic Bold**_means Memory

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter, Eye's from Two Worlds**

She couldn't enjoy her panel, she normally would sit in the first chair of the second or third front row at the panel, but today she sat in the back near the double doors. Her thoughts were on the Yusuke she had seen twenty-five minutes ago.

_**"He lifted his head and his once closed eyes opened looking straight ahead of him with determination. Her eyes went wide and the look of stun and disbelief shown on her face as he walked past her. She stopped and turned around just watching him walk through the crowd."**_

As others erupted in laughter once again, by now her face would be hurting and trying to keep herself from over laughing, but she was straight-faced.

_"Those eyes.."_

The image of his eyes. Big brown eyes, almost like jewels with a gleam to them that pierced your very soul. That look he had, the look of determination, anger, his pissed off face. If anyone else had seen him they would have been scared or feared for their lives, not her though. She had seen his eyes and she stopped breathing. Now sitting in the panel room with pictures of the Yusuke she saw and the one she remembered from the television it wasn't hard to see the dim blush on her cheeks.

The panel had ended nearly an hour earlier, and someone was on the hunt. Her character was a bounty hunter after all. She searched the entire building. Every area she knew she could get to, men's bathrooms were the only place she couldn't get to check though. Once the inside was checked she looked outside by the street, the parking lot, and the riverwalk, nothing. There were only two possibilities, this Yusuke was just a really good Cosplayer and was back at his hotel, or they kept missing each other.

"Why is this so hard?! I've seen the same Inuyasha cosplayer 6 times in the past two hours but one Yusuke is alluding me?! Ugh!"

She walked along the riverwalk to the front of the convention center. She knew the chance of seeing him again was slim. He was dressed differently than any other Yusuke Cosplayers. normally one just wore his green uniform as a cosplay cause it was almost his trade mark, that and it made him look badass. But this one was dressed in more normal clothes, she was even starting to doubt that the one she was looking for was a cosplayer! She turned the corner to the escalator and headed up. She let out a tired sigh.

_"I've lost my damn mind. Just because of a pair of...eye's.."_

As she walked off the escalator she looked to her right and there he was, sitting on the ground, one leg straight out the other up. He had his eyes closed with his hands behind his head just resting with his jacket beside him revealing both his white tank and his well toned arms. She couldn't help but blush. She stood near by and thought to herself.

"_Okay I found him, now what to do now? He's out here for a reason, no one normally comes out here. I have to look in those eyes again to be sure of my theory! I'm gonna have to trick him someway_."

She moved closer to the wall near him and listened pretending to just be resting against the wall.

_"Is he asleep?"_

Suddenly a big gust of wind blew threw the area sending a newspaper section directly in to Yusuke's face almost causing her to laugh but she stopped herself. Then he moved his arms from behind his head, with his right hand he a grabbed the paper with force and threw it.

"Piece of shit! Ugh!"

For a moment his voice sent chills threw her body as he regained his former position.

"Damn it! This is a load of bullshit, once I find that prick I'm gonna give an earful to Koenma for this!"

"So Prince Pacifier sent you here did he?"

"Yeah and I'm not thrilled with this damn weather!"

"I bet Kuwabara and Hiei would call you pathetic about that?"

"Like I care! Wait a minute...?!"

When Yusuke realized he was talking to someone he turned towards the voice to find a pair of eyes staring straight in to his with an intense gaze almost piercing straight in to him. He was kind of taken aback by the girl in front of him, his left eyebrow raised with a look of discomfort on his own face.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" She asked straight out crouching in front of him with her arms folded.

"Uh..Yeah?" He leaned back on his left arm as she leaned towards him.

"Son of Atsuko Urameshi, born again Mazoku, spirit detective, and former king delinquent of Sarayashiki Jr. High?"

"Yeah that's me...But how the hell do you know?"

"You, are, AWSOME!" She exclaimed happily as she leaned forward causing him to fall over.

"Ooh, sorry."

"No prob." Yusuke said laying on the ground looking up to see the girl looking over him.

* * *

I hope this is feeling somewhat natural so far.


	3. Bond over Bugers,Demon in the Dead Zone

**Chapter 2: Bond over Burgers, Demon's in the Dead Zone**

After helping him off the ground and the sound of Yusuke's stomach growling she was more than happy to treat him. They walked a distance of a block and found the hotels food court. Yusuke waited outside at a deserted table near a misting fan.

"I'm back. I bought a bunch of the real good stuff."

The tray was filled. A few boxed sandwiches and wrapped burgers, a large pile of fries and two large drinks.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to drink so I hope you don't mind banana milkshakes. This place has the best ever!"

"That's fine, as long as it's cold I'll take it."

She put the tray down and sat across from him. Yusuke took what he wanted before she did and dug in to the huge cheese burger.

"Hey this is good!" He told her just before he started to go to town on it.

"Yeah they are aren't they?~ I had it customized the way I find them the best. Hope you don't mind onion straws?"

"Great job! Wonder if they got this place back home!"

"I think this is the first time I've seen you eat. Actually I think this is the first time I've eaten with a guy period." She told him watching him sucking down the shake.

"Really? Hey wait a minute?! Earlier, how'd you know all that stuff about me anyway?"

He looked at her with some what of a irritated look.

"Oh, I have that answer for you right here!" She smiled and opened her back pack purse then handed him what looked like a book. He took it and looked at the cover. He swallowed hard when he had a good look.

"THAT'S ME! I think?"

"It's you. Look at this."

He looked up to see her handing him over a dvd case.

"It is me. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, Hinageshi..."

"..And Yakumo."

"Asshole. Got him good though."

"Yes you did." The two smiled at each other. Yusuke gave a laugh.

"Okay so how about you explain these to me?"

"Sure!~"

It was three hours later, the two hadn't moved from there seats but had shifted in more comfortable positions. Yusuke learned of his mild celeb statues in her world, the man who believed had created him and his whole world, and was now informing her of the mess ups that were littered throughout the manga and the anime, though the movies were just about completely right.

"Really, so then the last arc of the manga didn't happen at all like that huh? You know I always thought it was strange it would end like that, seemed forced."

"It was for the most part. But yeah that ending never happened in my memory. Same thing for the anime, major rewrite."

"And to think I'm the only person who'll ever know the truth. Like hell I could tell anyone, who'd believe me?!"

Just then a chime was heard, her phone. She checked it and screamed.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"I'm gonna be late for the Ball!"

"Ball? You mean like a dance right? Where am I a freaking fairytale?"

"Oh hush! I've been waiting for years to go to this ball, my dress is custommade!"

"Okay okay go already!"

"I can't leave you out here alone!"

"HUH?!"

"Your coming with me!" She walked around the table and to where he was standing and pulled him right arm and began pulling him along, with enough time to grab his bag.

"Why the hell for?!"

She stopped and turned to look him straight in the eyes. His confused pissy look turned to almost scared shock with wide eyes.

"Look you are living fictional character in my world, you have no money, and have no idea what my world is like compared to yours! Besides I don't want to go alone and I have an extra VIP ticket and wrist band for you to use." She told him turning away.

"Damn it, you have a few good points." He said rubbing the back of his head, blushing slightly from embarrassment with an annoyed look.

"Wait why do you have an extra ticket?"

"I bought it for my friend, but her husband got real sick suddenly and couldn't come."

"Some friend, bet they just went out or something or doing something."

"Look she's my best friend, and I trust her enough to know she doesn't lie about certain things like that. But yeah I did kinda think about that stuff too."

She looked down and signed looking upset. Yusuke looked at her and her face made him feel bad. He rubbed his head and groaned.

"Okay, I'll go! I brought something that should work for a Ball, I guess."

"Aww Yusuke you big softie!~"

"Please stop, your starting to sound like Botan."

"Okay~" She giggled.

"Hey wait a minute? I've been with you for the last three hours, and with everything I've learned today I have no idea what to call you?" He said leaning towards her face with an irritated look.

"I never did tell you my name did I?"

"No... So you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to call you Otaku Girl all the time?"

"Cute, but please don't." She thought for a moment.

"Well?"

"Kagami! I hate my real name, so just call me Kagami!"

"Kagami? Kay, oh yeah by the way?"

"What?"

"Don't you need to get dressed?"

She looked at her phone and screamed again grabbing Yusuke's arm and dragged him in to the hotel and to the nearest Elevator. The entire time Yusuke complaining that Kagami was going to pull his arm off.

A top the convention centers roof was a strange shinning orb about the size of VW Bug. It tried to mirror the sky but only looked like a distorted reflection. Sparks of an electric current circled the orb. with in the orb was like the inside of a dark purple cloud lighting went flying through out the cloud. In the center was a dark black figure.

"I can feel you near boy. My wound is almost healed and once I'm recharged I'll wipe that smug look off your half blooded face 100 fold. You will die, Yusuke Urameshi!"

The sound of laughter echoed with in the orb, the sound muffled by the rain storm that was steadily growing. The first bolts of lighting and sounds of thunder crashed as Yusuke looked out from the balcony of the hotel room. He walked back inside dressed to the nines in a tux that would knock any girl off her feet. He fixed his hair with his comb then sat on the sofa.

"Okay get ready I'm coming out now.~" Kagami called out from her bedroom as the door started to open.

"Fine just hurry it up already will you, do you want to be...late..." Yusuke told her standing up with his eyes shut. He trailed off when his eyes opened and saw her.

"Well, how do I look?~" Kagami stood wearing a slim fitting corset style bodice, floor length lavender strapless sweetheart neckline with a large bow below her chest with daring split on the floor length skirt revealing her matching heels. The shimmering four-leaf clover jeweled brooch was centered so that her exposed cleavage was not to be avoided. Her hair was in an updo. with a flowing cloth head band around her forehead. Yusuke swallowed with a blush across his very nervous looking face.

"Yusuke?" Kagami began looking sad. He snapped back to reality and coughed looking away.

"You were gonna wear that and go to a ball alone?"

"What's wrong with it, I worked hard on the design you know."

"Look its looks great on you but there's perverts even at a thing like this. One look at that outfit and you'd never get rid of them without me." Yusuke was trying to keep his blush from getting redder then it already was and tried not to look at Kagami's assets.

_"I knew he'd look!~" _She giggled to herself inside, but she had her own eye candy. The tux that Yusuke was sporting was a deep purple color with silver accents. A white long sleeved shirt with a matching bowtie. Just the way he was standing had appeal, but she kept her blush to herself.

"Oh don't worry I have a wrap.~" Kagami walked over to the sofa and picked up a matching long length of cloth as a cover around her shoulders that rested and drapped her arms, it did nothing to cover her chest.

"Your gonna need this, stand still." She stood in front of Yusuke and stock something to his face.

"What is this?"

"A mask."

"Mask, what for?"

"It's a Masked Ball." She smirked as she walked past him.

"Ha, ha"

_"How'd the girl from earlier turn in to freaking Cinderella?! Sure she's not half bad-looking but damn it cover your freak boobs woman!" _He thought to himself. He figured his target would give him a hard time, but now he had a challenge to keep his head out of the gutter all night.

The sound of thunder and flashes of lightning made Kagami worry.

"I like rain storms, but I hope it doesn't cause problems."

"You never know."

She looked at Yusuke and put on her own mask that matched her dress only a little more detail with lace and a few jem accents. She looked to the clock and let out a small squeal.

"Were gonna be late!"

"And who's fault would that be?" Yusuke asked as he walked towards the door towards a frantic Kagami.

"Your's if you don't walk faster!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door in a flash.

The two were down the elevator in no time which seemed strange but Kagami saw it as lucky. They made their way through the hotel and in to the convention center, with the VIP Ticket and the wrist bands they were welcomed in instantly. It was a first for Kagami. She hadn't ever gone to the conventions Ball not even once, not until now. But it was also a twofer because she was lucky enough to have an escort, and not just any escort, but a real live anime character! She was living every fangirl's dream and was loving it. One for the fact Yusuke was the best looking of the guys there, and second even with the mask on she was getting a kick out of him glancing at other guys looking at her chest and shooting them death glares that seemed to work.

Yusuke wasn't happy at all. His only companion in this world and her assets were making him feel weird. Sure she was easy to talk to, funny, and had a nice body, but every time he scared off another pervert from looking at her she would hug on to his arm a little tighter and he was starting to like it more than he should. And that's saying something seeing as he knew how much of a horny perv he could be when he felt like it. He started feeling better once the two found a little table near the wall and enjoyed some of the huge buffet spread.

"This is so much fun!~"

"Yeah, I gotta say it's not that bad."

"Wish it was a tournament?"

"Nah, this is kinda cool. I helped out Enki for a good few months and he and the misses were obligated to attend parties in some of the better places in the demon world and they dragged me along, so yeah I don't mind."

"Ooh, that's so cool, I didn't know that you worked with King Enki. Hey does his wife really smell like booze?"

"Don't get me started, and I thought my mom drank a lot." Kagami laughed a little.

"Hey you know, you never told me why Koenma sent you here in the first place?"

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter?! Hello, Yusuke! If there's a real demon in my world I want to know bub!"

"Okay fine. His names Zil. Some nut job demon that figured out how to travel dimensions. So far he's wanted for over 400 mass murders in over 25 other dimensions. His home front is my world and I found him breaking the rules by messing with humans. A got him good with one well placed shot. But he cut himself a way out. It was by sure chance that the cut was able to be traced to this world and Koenma sent me to either finish the job or bring him back."

"That is so cool." Kagami was resting her chin on her laced fingered hands with her elbows on the table leaning in listening to every word Yusuke spoke.

"I wish I could see you Spirit Gun just once!~"

"Maybe if your lucky. Bang~" Yusuke said pretending to be shooting at the ice sculpture making Kagami laugh. Then the music changed.

"Oh I heard this song the other day! I love it!" The song was Demi Lovato's "Wouldn't Change a Thing."

"Oh what the hell, I'm board. Come one." He stood and grabbed Kagami's right hand and pulled her up to the floor.

"Yusuke?!" Kagami was shocked but went with it.

"Yusuke I can't dance?!"

"Your support to follow my lead right? Just listen to the song." He told her with smile. As they started to move.

"Okay..Aaah" She said nervously letting out a little scream.

Her hand in his, his body moving in a waltz that went perfect with the song. After a few moment Kagami smiled and got the hang of it quickly. The two flowed like walking on air. It was just like Beauty and the Beast in her mind. The question was who was who?

"Your good at this!" Yusuke told her.

"I'm a fast learner I guess!~" She replied to him as the crowd began to notice them and moved out-of-the-way to watch them spinning like almost pro's, so much so they even got some nice comments.

"Wow their good.~"

"Yeah they are!"

"She's a total babe!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Lucky Bastard!"

"That guy is so damn hot!~"

"You can say that again sister!"

The crowd was loving every second.

"Hold on!~" Yusuke threw her out at the bridge of the song and brought her back. The whole moment she was terrified she'd crash in to him only to find herself close against him causing her to laugh out.

"This is so fun!~" Kagami was smiling brightly laughing happily. Spinning, flying with the pace of the song was the best feeling she ever had in her entire life. She really started to feel like Cinderella. She had picked part of her gown up and it made the site even more magical almost as beautiful as the dance scene between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

The two continued on like that oblivious to the whole room was not only watching them but loving the show they were giving them. As the song was coming to an end the pace changed again and Yusuke remembered his training, as the song ended he slowed down and dipped Kagami, pulling her up slowly to his body. Even though they wore masks it was like they could see straight in to each others eyes clearly. Their heads swimming both breathing harder through their smiles, their gaze locked on to each other.

Suddenly the crowd erupted with cheers and applause! The two snapped in to reality. Kagami was dumb founded, this only happened in movies and anime, never in real life. Yusuke just figured that he had over done it.

The DJ came over the speakers and the crowd turned its attention to the stage. This allowed Kagami and Yusuke to get away from their group of fans. The returned to the wall near their table for two.

"How the hell do you know how to do that?" Kagami asked him.

"Oh, well, ah..." Yusuke looked embarrassed.

"Kurama?"

"Kurama.." Yusuke's head dropped, he knew she'd get it. Kagami laughed.

"That was so fun. Now I'm tired and it's only been a half an hour."

"Lets go back to the room then." Kagami looked at him with a questioning look.

"What I'm tired too, and I don't like being in this thing for longer then I have to!" Yusuke panicked when his comment before sounded to perverted.

"Sure, why not, I wanted to try the hot tub at the hotel before it was too late anyway."

"Cool."

Kagami grabbed her wrap and the to snuck out of the ballroom quietly. They headed for the river walk and looked over the fire dancers for a moment before heading towards the hotel. As they walked quietly in the early evening Kagami looked around when she noticed something strange.

"Hey, Yusuke?" Kagami stopped walking just before he stopped a few steps in front of her.

"What is it?" He looked at her staring off.

"That's not normal, right?" She pointed forward towards the pond near by. With worried look to her face. He looked in the same direction and was shocked. There were five swans looking like they were taking off from the water but they weren't moving. Just stuck there.

"That's definitely not normal!" he said. Kagami looked around and saw people, cars, animals, all still as statues.

"Yusuke what's going on?!" Kagami was freaking but still had the will to try and keep her composure.

_"Just calm down. Your Kagami with Yusuke, not some pathetic lifeless otaku! Just believe!" _She told herself on the inside.

"Kagami put this on!" Yusuke yelled and in a second was putting a red corded bracelet around her wrist.

"What is this?"

"It's what's keeping us from freezing like this." He showed her his own bracelet.

"But what's going on? Why is everyone frozen?"

"It's that damn Zil! That's how he gets away with so many murders. He uses these weird freezes in time when traveling through dimensions."

"Then he's here? Right now?" Kagami looked around trying to see if the sight she had, was good as she hoped to notice anything weird.

Suddenly lightning came crashing down on the street in front of them with such force it sent the two of them off their feet. Kagami hit the thick plush grass but Yusuke hit the lamp-post.

"Ouch.." The force brought her hair down and one shoe had slipped off her foot laying beside her.

"Kagami?! Where are you?!" Yusuke had stood up and ran just a few feet from her.

"Yusuke!" Kagami called out answering him. He turned and saw her sitting up in the grass. He suddenly found himself burning with anger even though Kagami had no real injuries.

"Zil! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!" Yusuke yelled out.

The sound of low chilling laughter seemed to come out of no where.

"Hello Yusuke.~" A black inky figure appeared in the street.

"Did you enjoy my light show?"

"BASTARD!" Yusuke charged him but when he went to punch him he went straight through him keeping his balance. Zil laughed again he turned and slowly electrical currents sparked around him.

"You see my boy, I can't be hurt by you right now. You have no powers. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun now." Zil said as a bolt of electricity shot at Yusuke knocking him over.

_"Yusuke!"_ Kagami had stood up and was watching from behind the bush.

_"I have to do something! But I can't touch him, and his powers will kill me instantly!" _That's when she felt water on her shoulder.

"Water? Rain! Water and electricity don't mix!" She looked around and near by was a hose.

Yusuke stood and was doing his best to avoid the shocks.

"Cute boy, but can you move faster than the speed of light?!" Zil shot out a blast, a direct hit. Yusuke screamed out in pain. He fell to his knees smoking his breathing laboured.

"Even in the Dead Zone you still cause me irritation! DIE YOU FILTHY BRAT!" Zil was about to attack again when he suddenly began to scream out in pain.

"WATER?!" He turned his head to see Kagami with the hose on full.

"Get away from him you Bastard!"

"Filthy Bitch!" Zil still in pain shot at Kagami knocking her to the ground with a scream as she dropped the hose.

"I may not be whole but, you will be a nice little snack my little tart.~"

"Kagami!" Yusuke yelled trying to get up when he felt something behind him and turned. Kagami sat up holding her left hand that was trembling from the shock, then looked up to see Zil.

KAGAMI!" A bright light flashed in the sky, it was a beautiful shinning blue that was all to fimilar. Kagami's eyes went wide as Yusuke's name escaped her lips in a whisper as she heard his next words.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The light shot and hit Zil's spectral form sending him flying yards from Kagami who watched with a look of pure awe. Zil's back was smoking.

"Filthy Half Breed Brate! HOW?!" Zil's red eyes went from wide to half closed.

"We'll finish this soon brat." Zil seemingly transported himself away. Still with her head turned towards where he once was Yusuke ran up to her and knelt down.

"Kagami?" His hair had begun to fall out-of-place, his tux in disarray. She turned her head towards him. Her face framed by her hair her eye's glazed by tears with a blush tenderly sitting on her cheeks. Their eyes having locked, Yusuke felt his face warm from Kagami's very sight.

Suddenly something fell in to Kagami's lap between the two breaking their gaze. Kagami looked down.

"Puu~!" Yep there he sat, Yusuke Spirit Beast, Puu. Kagami's looked down at the little blue penguin like creature and let her girly side out, as she picked him up.

"Oh Puu!~ Aren't you the cutest little baby ever!~" She cuddled him close which he didn't mind at all, in fact he was cuddling and cooing back at her.

"Oh sweet baby!~

Yusuke still in front of Kagami watched this scene and couldn't help but suddenly feel like he wanted to use Puu as a ball and kick him in to the sky for cuddling up to Kagami's exposed cleavage. Kagami didn't notice Yusuke very mad face at all then suddenly a thought came to her.

"Yusuke?!" She looked at him. He snapped out of his anger and looked at her.

"Huh? What?"

"What did he mean? What's the Dead Zone?" She asked him. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, even Puu watched him.

"The Dead Zone is...uh" He paused.

"Is what?"

"...Your World."

With that time returned and the rain fell with a great crash of thunder. Kagami was in shock.


	4. Never Meant to be Heard, A Moment Missed

**Chapter 3: Never Meant to Be Heard, A Moment Missed**

They were soaked as they entered the elevator of the hotel and quietly were able to escape to Kagami's room without being noticed. The room had been taken care of by the hotel staff, the couch bed turned down and Kagami's bed also having been turned down. From with in Kagami's wrap was Puu who was the only one dry. Kagami took him out and brought him with her in to her room. The only real sound was that of the rain and Puu's little talking and coo's. She places Puu on the bed and went to the closet taking one of the robes and a few towels from the bath room. She walked in to Yusuke who had removed his upper clothing and shoes and was now draining the water from them in the wet bar sink. Kagami placed the robe and towels down on his bed and looked towards him, she wanted to speak to him but she returned to her room Yusuke turning quickly seeing her in the mirror's reflection but she closed her doors before he could make a sound. To him he didn't know what he could say to bring the glow back in to her eyes and just hit the wall with his fist as Kagami leaned her head against the door. Puu watched with a sad look as she turned, walked to him and built him a warm nest out of the extra blanket, and placed him in side, giving him a kiss on the head with a simple smile which he simply replied, "Puu~", quietly.

The sound of water in the bathroom caught Yusuke attention as he sat on his bed dressed in the black robe the white towel on his head. Kagami was now in the hot shower. Her left hand still tingled from earlier. She washed her hair and body and was out of the shower in less than a half hour. She wrapped herself in a towel and unlocked the bathroom door that opened to where Yusuke was, she opened it letting some of the steam out showing him he could clean up if he wanted too. She left through her door and walked to her bed where Puu still rested, forgetting he was there she removed her towel revealing herself which caused him to give a little gasp and cover his eyes with his ears. Kagami reached her robe looking at him and laughed to herself. She covered herself and then crawled over to him on the bed.

"It's okay~" She told him in a sweet and quiet voice.

He peaked out and found Kagami laying on the bed looking at him with a smile.

"Puu..?"

She reached out her right hand and tickled his stomach with her finger. He giggled which made Kagami happy, then she heard the water turn on, Yusuke no doubt understood her opening the door earlier, she sat up leaning on her right hand and looked at the door, then rolled on to her back as she let the towel holding her hair fly off.

"Why am I feeling like this? It shouldn't bother me so much, right Puu?" She asked as she turned her head to the right to look at her small little companion.

"Puu~" Kagami smiled.

"You are so cute~" She closed her eyes and just rested for a bit as Puu watched over her.

Yusuke was done in the bathroom about thirty-five minutes later. His hair dried fast and he was smart enough to dress in the bathroom. He came out with a towel around his shoulders, shirtless with a pair of long pajama pants with bare feet. He walked in to the kitchen wondering if there was anything to eat. When he felt something on his head as he looked in to the fridge and looked up.

"Puu!"

"Haven't done that in few years have you?" That's when Yusuke realized that if Puu was out here then Kagami, he turned, she was right behind him near the kitchen entrance. There was silence between the two with nervous faces, until Kagami's stomach broke that silence and blushed, this somehow calmed them down and the two laughed about it.

The grabbed the pizza boxes out of the fridge and went to town eating the left over pizza and chicken wings on the sofa bed in the sitting room. Some left over fries from earlier that day were being nibbled on by Puu. Kagami smiled out how sweet Puu looked eating. Yusuke took another bite of pizza and looked over at Kagami, she appeared happy but her eyes were still not the same gleaming brown that he had seen throughout the day. That's when his face and mind both had the same "What the hell I'm a thinking?!" moment. He turned away so she didn't see his face.

_"Why the hell do I keep thinking these things?! What the hell is wrong with me?!"_ He thought to himself. He looked over a little to Kagami who still watched Puu.

_"Okay so she gets along with Puu, she has nice hair, a great rack, and brown eyes that... glow..Well not right now anyway.." _He looked at her. Her hair was down completely natural, her skin a slight tan peach, the night-gown she was wearing went just past her knee's, it was a gentle soft green with long slightly puffed sleeves. It revealed her cleavage but not as bad as her gown from the Ball. She also was wearing thick short black socks. He was in his own world, until he woke up.

_"Stop it stupid!" _He told himself and stuffed his mouth with the rest of the pizza chewing it down.

"Yusuke?" Kagami spoke quietly. He turned to her swallowing.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" He looked at her, she was looking down.

"About the "Dead Zone"..?" She started but Yusuke interrupted her.

"Sorry! I mean about earlier, I shouldn't have explained to you better." He ruffled his hair.

"Then tell me now.~" Yusuke looked at her soft looking face. "Please?~" Yusuke signed after looking away.

"The Dead Zone, this world, is where nothing in my world excites. From what Koenma told me this world is stand alone. Nothing connects to it, but somehow tons of people have weird connections to other worlds. Another meaning for it is that there's no Reiki or Yōki in this world at all, but for some reason some people have strange connections to Reiki or Yōki from other worlds."

"So then why would Zil come here?"

"Cause there's power here. In the convention that is. I wouldn't be surprised if almost all the Otaku's in there had some kind of connetion to some kind of energy. Though I doubt any of them even know it." Yusuke looked over at Kagami looking at her hands. He just looked at her with serious eyes and for a moment saw a faint glow around her body, he's eyes went wide in disbelieve. He blinked a few times and it was gone.

_"I'm losing it."_ He thought.

"Wait a sec? If there's no energy here then how can Puu be here? He's a spirit beast wouldn't he need that energy?" Kagami asked looking over at Puu who now looked at her.

"Puu~?" She picked him up.

"Well he had to have come through the same gate I did."

"That doesn't explain his sudden size change though now does it?" Kagami asked remembering that the tiny penguin like creature was meant to be much bigger from what she knew.

"My guess it's like a side effect or something I guess. He only got bigger because my demon blood came out, so since it's suppressed in this world it could be why."

"Yeah I guess that makes sence." Kagami looked at Puu and smiled then suddenly she remembered what happened earlier with Zil.

"AH!" She yelled out looking forward with a shocked look scaring both Yusuke and Puu.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke asked, shocked himself Puu flying to his head.

"I saw it~! I saw your Spirit Gun Yusuke!~" She had turned and faced him, inches from his face, her hands now on the bed prospering her up towards him, her eyes gleaming again. A part of Yusuke help happy, then as she smiled with closed eye's , Yusuke looked down and noticed her exposed chest puffed out and smushed by her arms together. He blushed then turned away from her.

"Yeah it was cool wasn't it! Guess Puu gave me enough power to fire! Lucky you!" He laughed out as he tried his best to match her joy no matter how nervous he was feeling, again.

"It was so pretty! To see something like that was fantastic!~ OH! How are you by the way?" She stood up in her joy, but turned back to him remembering what he had gone through.

"What, me?"

"You know the lightning?!~ I've never heard anyone scream like that before."

"I'm fine, it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me, again, for the third time." He tried to be cool but ending up sounding stupid instead.

Puu who still sat a top Yusuke's head yawned.

"Aw poor baby~" Kagami took him in her arms. "Your tired aren't you?~" Yusuke let a yawn himself, a big one.

"And so are you, so it seems." Kagami smirked.

"Yeah I'm bushed, I'm gonna crash." Yusuke said as he leaped back on to the bed with a literal crash and sprawled out with a another yawn.

"Nighty night then~" Kagami said as she walked away to her room with Puu.

"Night.." Yusuke said. He opened an eye looking in to the mirror on the wall and saw Kagami stop near her door and look back towards him on the bed with a questioning look, then her face turned to a smile and he could make out blush across her face before she turned, turned off the lights and disappeared behind the double doors.

_"Kagami?~"_ He shock his head. "_Get your head out of the gutter idiot!" _He got comfortable and waited for sleep.

Kagami walked to her bed and placed a sleeping Puu in his little nest. She got in to bed and closed the currents with the remote this time. As they closed she got under her covers.

"Goodnight Puu~" She said quietly._ "Goodnight, Yusuke~" _

The hotel room was silent, all but the sounds of sleep were heard from a very strange group.

2:35 pm Friday Afternoon

The air had cooled with all the rain that had fallen in the last two days. Yusuke sat out on the short steps by the riverwalk. He sat with his trademarked hair combed back and jeans with a red tank top. He sat resting on the steps looking board but he looked somewhat serious. That was until a foot kicked him down on to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled.

"YOU JACKASS!" Kagami stood in her new cosplay school uniform of Yusuke Jr. High girls uniform, only alot better looking. Her hair once again in the side ponytail like the day before.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yusuke screamed sitting on the ground.

"WHAT"S IT FOR?! I"VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE YOU LEFT THE HOTEL ROOM AFTER BREAKFAST! THAT WAS ALMOST 5 PLUS HOURS I'VE DONE LOOKING FOR YOU, AGAIN!

"You didn't have to kick me you know!"

"I HAD TO KICK SOME SENCE IN TO YOU! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS LOOKING FOR ZIL, REMEMBER HIM?!"

"IDIOT!" Yusuke had tried but Kagami's yell freaked him out.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FREAKED OUT YOU MADE ME?! WHAT IF YOU'D BEEN DETAINED FOR ACTING WEIRD OR IF YOU GOT CAUGHT SOME PLACE YOU SHOULDN'T BE?!" Kagami wasn't happy but calmed herself down in tone.

"You are in the Dead Zone Yusuke Urameshi! You don't exist here except on paper! No money, no ID, no proof of who you are! I never even gave you my cell number. I'm the only one that can save your ass right now!" It hit him, it hit him hard and he felt like he was the size of Puu, hell he felt like it too. She was right and he'd gone off just because of what he saw that morning when he brought her breakfast and what almost happened.

9:30 am Earlier same day~

Yusuke had gone down stairs to the hotel buffet and got two trays piled with eggs,meat, some fruit, and toast. He got help from a passing guest to open the door to the room and walked in with both trays. He put his on the table near his bed and went over to Kagami's room that was still dark but with the one opened double door he was able to walk in and put her tray down on the open night stand. He found the remote and hit the curtain button that started to open. panicked he went over to the curtains freaking that it would be to bright and not figuring that just hitting the button again would close them. The light filled the room just right. When he turned a lump became stuck in his throat at the sight. Kagami had turn over on her back exposing her cleavage and laying down in that pose just made it way to sexy. The sun hit her peaceful face she looked almost like an angel. Yusuke had walked over to the bed almost unconsciously and just looked at her. Then he snapped out of it and decided to try to cover her a little. As he bent down.

"PUU!~" Flying from behind scared the life out of Yusuke. He held the urge to yell out as he braced himself as he fell over on to Kagami.

His face was inches away from her sleeping face. His mind left him again and he swallowed hard as he felt her breath hit his face. Her soft face and thick eyelashes were killing him, but he used all his strength to keep himself from doing anything stupid.

"Puu!~" Said landing on Yusuke's head. He was loud enough to stir Kagami who began to opening her eyes. It was bright and couldn't make out Yusuke clearly. He snapped back a few steps and tried to compose himself as Kagami began to sit up and began to see him.

"Yusuke?" She asked still sleepy.

"Yeah! Ah? M-Morning Kagami!"

"Morning~" She yawned

"Puu~!" He called as he floated down to Kagami.

"Morning to you too~" She pet his head as he rested on the bedding on her lap.

"I brought you food so I put it there and now I'm gonna go!" Yusuke was still red from moment ago and quickly tried to walk out of her room as she noticed the tray.

"Thank you Yusuke~" Her words made him pause.

"No problem." He said nervously and walked out shutting the open door. He looked back inside just before it shut completely and saw Kagami move the tray to her lap and gave a piece of fruit to Puu. He shut the door and went to his bed and sat with his tray.

_"This isn't good Yusuke. Not good at all and you know it."_

The present Time~

Yusuke was in the middle of his memory when Kagami spoke again.

"I never once wanted to yell at you like that. So don't make me do it again! The last thing I want is to make you think I'm Keiko.~"

They both heard it, Kagami said Keiko. Yusuke hadn't even mentioned her since they met but he was sure Kagami knew about her, and from the tone in her voice, that of contempt, she knew of her enough.

"Kagami?" Yusuke started to say with a bit of shock in his face and voice.

"CRAZY! The last thing I want is to make you think I'm Crazy!" Kagami tried to change what she said with nervous laughter.

"Oh that's right I have to get Puu some water, be right back!~" She made a break for the near by water fountain. Yusuke picked himself off the ground and watched Kagami reach the water fountain. She looked shaken with a forced smile as she took Puu from her canvas bag and turn on the water for him.

He looked at her, the view of her uniform for both the back and front made him remember Jr. High. All the stuck up good girls, and then there was Keiko. She'd screamed at him and hit him enough for him to be used to almost any girl to do it. But Kagami was different, she was nothing like Keiko. Sure the two argued but when he had with Keiko, but with Kagami there was something in her voice that was much different, not to mention how it made him feel. He began walking towards Kagami and Puu who was enjoying the water.

A little later Kagami had dragged Yusuke to The Chess Match movie. At first he figured he was gonna fall asleep. But actors with staffs and swords made up for it. It was a pretty good flick Yusuke's eyes fell on Kagami more. She was enjoying the film as he just watched her emotions. For a fan made movie there was effort in it. Three hours, CGI effects, hollywood quality almost. Maybe a B+ for a bunch of Otaku's but nowhere near as corny.

Later the two grabbed a bunch of food and snacks and were now headed up in the convention centers elevator burgers in hand eating away.

"Wait Yusuke this is the third floor." Kagami told him as she swallowed, the doors opened and they walked out.

"Yeah, so?" He asked her taking another bit of his burger.

"So convention goers aren't allowed on the third floor."

"You know that bracelet I gave you? It'll keep us from being bothered if we don't want to be. A special charm made for this world." Yusuke told her and walked forward towards on of the rooms.

Kagami finished her meal and followed behind him as he opened the door. It was a nice conference room with window box seats. Kagami ran over to the window and looked out.

"Ooh you can see the riverwalk performers from here perfectly!" She said looking out the window her bag being placed on the seat and going limp, Puu crawled out.

"You stay here and watch then. I'm gonna do a sweep of the rooms up here."

"Okay, I guess. Just don't go anywhere else without telling me."

"No prob. Back in a bit." He answered as he turned around and began walking out the door. Puu flew off after him and hovered in the air in front of him near the door entrance.

"Puu?" Yusuke gave a laugh and took his little friend in hand.

"Watch over her kay?" He told him as he looked towards Kagami who had now got comfortable on the cushion at the window.

"Puu!" He answered ready for duty. He flew back to Kagami and Yusuke watched as he landed on her lap and was pet on the head. Then Yusuke walked away and went out hunting.

Kagami sat in the same spot watching the shows for at least an hour or more, Yusuke was still doing his sweep of the other rooms, and smaller event halls. The sun was down and night was once again here. The fire show had started. It was said it was a little different each time, and the dancers were great. The fire was almost mesmerizing. But a few scans of the crowd bothered her, the couples that were easy to find. When a girl got scared or excited she grabbed on to her boyfriends arm.

_"It'd be nice if that could be me.~" _ She thought to herself and let out a sigh.

"Puu?~" He cooied with a cute worried look.

"It's alright Puu, I'm somewhat alright. It's just me being selfish." Her face tried to look fine but her sadness was easy to see.

"Puu..~" He didn't like the look at all and it made him feel sad as well.

"Since it's just you and me I'll tell you a secret. I hate someone I've never met before. I'm sure she's a really nice person, but I still hate her."

"Puu?"

"You want to know why?"

"Puu!"

"Because she's keeping me from what should be the greatest fantasy I've ever had. I can't do or act a certain way or else I'll be branded "The Homewrecker". I can never have what I dream of. I can never have, him."

"Puu~"

"I've had feelings for this someone for years, feelings that I really shouldn't have, but I do and may always have."

"Puu pu pu puu?" She picked Puu up and held him in her hands.

"Your so sweet you know. Your Yusuke's inner self, your him but not him at the same time. That's why I can tell you this. I can tell you how I feel." Kagami's eyes began to wet as tears formed.

"I can tell you, but I can't ever tell Yusuke."

"Puu?~" He was feeling very sad as Kagami leaned her head against the glass.

"I can't ever tell him, that I'm in love with him." A tear fell from down her cheek.

"Puu...~" Even Puu began to tear.

"No matter how much I want to be closer to him, no matter how much I'd want to be with him. Those damn eyes of his. Those beautiful eyes, his smile, everything that he is. These last two days have been the most frustrating happiest days of my life. But soon they'll just be memories. You'll both go home, and I'll be here to pine over a the man of my dreams whose arms I'll never know for the rest of my life." Her tears flowed freely.

"Puu..." His own tears began to fall as well. Kagami embarrassed the little creature.

"Don't be sad Puu. Don't be sad for a pathetic otaku girl in love with a living fantasy..." Puu cuddled close to her.

_"As long as Puu know's. At least a part of you will know, that I love you Yusuke."_

She continued to watch the fire show, even though her sight was blurred, the fire was still beautiful. But Kagami's private moment, her confession never meant to be heard, had, by the one person she didn't want to hear. Yusuke leaned against the wall near the open door. His fists were clenched, his head was down using all his will power to keep his mouth shut. But he couldn't keep the tears from falling down his face. He moved off the wall and began to walk off.

Kagami wiped her eyes and lifted Puu up and gave him a kiss.

"Sweet little baby. You know I've always wanted to get a chance to hold you and know what you feel like. I'm happy you were worried about Yusuke. Though I gotta say, I bet you're a real handsome boy all grown up.~"

"Puu!~" That made Puu happy, and Kagami laugh, then she looked outside.

"What in the world?" She looked out the window, she noticed a latch and opened the window for a better look. Time had stopped.

"Not again! Yusuke!" Kagami called out and made a break for the door, Puu followed behind.

Outside the room and there was Yusuke. She ran to him as he stood standing looking over the railing.

"It happened again! Times stopped!"

"Yeah, it's got everyone again too." The entire convention below was still.

"Please tell me you know where Zil is?! If he comes out here then he'll kill tons of my people!"

"I checked everywhere, but one room was locked. There's a back entrance that's open, I'm sure he's there."

The group ran to the back hall door. Inside they went up a staircase that lead to a door. Once they opened it inside they were both stunned. The room was being swallowed by what looked like a giant dome of energy. The convention flooring inside the dome looked like rock and dirt with blue crystal like slabs littered around the dome.

"Yusuke what is that?" She asked taking hold of his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it feels familiar. Stay here with Puu!" He jumped over the railing of the stairs and in to the dome as Kagami yelled to him. Nothing appeared to happen. Yusuke looked around the area. Kagami came down the stairs and stood beside a group of crates.

She watched as Yusuke walked slowly through the dome when he suddenly sensed an attack. He jumped from his location before it looked like a grenade went off. Yusuke kept that up for multiple times as more and more explosions followed him. Kagami was freaking out, she tried to keep calm but she had never been or seen anything like this other than in anime. Watching the real thing was both exciting and terrifying. She watched Yusuke move, he was fast, she even lost him a few times, but how was he able to move like that in her world?

The last blast pushed him off his feet and sent him flying forward, he flipped and landing skidding in the dirt and rock.

"Zil you son of a bitch! Come out and fight me you coward!"

The rumbling laughter of Zil filled the room and with in 10 yards from Yusuke appeared Zil. He was twice his size now. His first appearance he looked the size of about five and a half feet tall and looked like some black cloaked specter. Now he was twice that size, at least twelve plus feet. He still looked like a black cloaked specter only huge, his entire form from the night before was nothing compared to what Kagami saw before her now.

"Hello boy, pleasant evening isn't it?"

"Cut the crap, what the hell are you up to?!"

"You like it? It's something I found just the other night. You see when time stops the energy of these stupid human's gathers. Last night it was only a quarter of the room, now look at it, it's almost engulfed the entire space! I'll have to thank them for helping in my recovery. Welcome Yusuke Urameshi to my Energy Bubble! It mimic the feel of our own world so now I'll be able to kill you without any problems."

"Well I'm gonna have to thank you for one thing Zil." A grin crossing Yusuke face.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Thanks, for the loaded gun.~" Yusuke pointed his finger with a devilish grin.

"SPIRIT GUN!" The light went flying just missing Zil.

_"He's got his powers back!" _ Kagami excitedly thought as she watch a sight she always dream to see, Yusuke in action. Zil laughed as he dodged Yusuke's attack.

"No need to thank me. I wanted you to be able to have some kind of strength."

"Your to kind!" Yusuke said sarcastically angered. He went after Zil with everything. The speed he used to keep up with Zil's movements were fast. Punches, kicks, Yusuke through what ever he could at him.

Landing a few connections, each time he was swatted back like a bug only to jump back. Zil wasn't with out his own attacks. The electrical powers he had the night before had returned but they were strange, and Kagami somehow could tell.

_"What's with that color?" _Kagami watched. Her mind went back to the night before. That power the colors were wrong. The night before it was white, but now it was black.

_"Why? Why is the color different?"_ Kagami tried to think but any of her idea's just didn't seem right.

Suddenly Yusuke was nicked by the black bolts of energy and lost balance for a moment. But it was a moment to long as Zil's next attack sent Yusuke in to a pain, shock threw out his body sending him across the room. He stood up, his body slightly smoking, his face still showing the shock with laboured breathing. His fist began to glow, he turned and fired.

"SHOT GUN!"

The barrage of energy went flying, sending Zil dodging through out the air getting hit a few times himself. Kagami had ducked her head to the floor with Puu as some shots went through the dome and hit the near by walls.

"Having fun yet boy?!" Zil laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Yusuke answered determined to hit land his Spirit Punch. It connected and Zil went flying.

Yusuke stood his aura of Reiki was beginning to glow bright, it practically oozed off of him. The look of concentration was evident. Zil stood and just watched.

_"Why isn't he doing anything?"_ Kagami thought watching the scene.

"I know what you're hoping for, but I'll tell you now that it won't work here.~" Zil stated happily causing Yusuke to open one eye.

"You see my boy, this is the Dead Zone and you know what that means. But in here only part of this filthy worlds problem isn't an issue for people like us. Or should I say that for only half of us, half-breed. You can try all you want, but this encounter will end in my favor this time, because all you have is Reiki where as I have taken in every ounce of Yōki here! With out any Yōki your Mazoku blood does you nothing here! And with out Koenma's other rats there's nothing stopping me from killing you and dragging your limp body home and becoming a legend!

"Like hell! Once time restarts your bubble bursts! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let a bastard like you take me out, and I'm gonna prove it!" Yusuke charged at Zil.

"SHOT GUN!" Kagami ducked again to the ground.

"He forgot were here!~" She said with annoyance. She heard Puu make a noise and looked at him. He wasn't looking to good.

"Inner self looks bad, then this isn't good!" Kagami looked out to the battle and watched as Yusuke was once again hit by Zil's energy, sending him flying in to the rocks.

"No hose to help this time...I have to do something, anything! If I go out there and get Zil's attention Yusuke might be able to hit him, but if I die then what's the point? No! Don't think like that! This is the Dead Zone, you're the only person that can protect him here! It's time to stop playing Kagami and start being Kagami!" She told herself. She placed Puu inside her bag and put him to the side to protect him.

"Puu please don't leave this bag until it's safe. If Zil were to get you Yusuke is as good as dead. _And so am I." _She told him softly. Puu quietly answered her as she covered him.

Kagami walked from behind the crates and walked to a blind area of the domes bubble. She shivered all through her body and put her hand out. She couldn't move, until another one of Yusuke's Shut Guns hit a light from above and it came crashing down towards. Kagami dove inside the dome and as the light came down with a bang a bright shimmer blue light caught the attention of both Zil and Yusuke.

"Destroying one of the Reiki crystals now? Even that pent-up energy won't help you boy.~"

"Your starting to really get on my nerves you know that!" The battle continued.

What they didn't know is that the light hadn't hit any of the crystals, it had landed on the outside of the dome. Within the dome, hidden from view was Kagami's body shimmering a brilliant Reiki blue. As she began getting herself up on all fours, with a groan she look forward in to her reflection in the Reiki Crystal in front of her. The light faded and the face in front of Kagami wasn't the face she was born with.

"Kagami?" She asked as she touched the crystal in disbelief.

She saw her hand, it was the same as in the reflection. She touched her face, her body, everything had changed. Her dark brown hair hand gone black as ebony. Still in the side ponytail it's length had doubled from reaching her shoulder to going past her butt, and her brown eyes had turned zaffre blue. The school uniform she was wearing was gone, she wore instead a long ruffled rose-colored halter top, matching dark purple pants and short sleeved mini jacket. She had become who she was cosplaying. She had become Kagami.

"H-How?~" She was asking still in shock, but the sound of an explosion from the battle snapped her out of it.

"Yusuke!" She stood and dashed around the crystals only to see Yusuke getting hit once again and try as hard as he could to get up on one leg.

"I'm having such a lovely time you know, but I think you might be getting a little tired there now Yusuke."

"Shut your trap..!" Yusuke said angered trying to hide his fatigue as Zil began to inch closer to him.

_"I have do something, anything! Wait he's distracted! Maybe?" _She looked at her right hand and began to run forward. She was terrified nothing would happen.

She could feel her heartbeat in her head as she raised her arms. She braised her right with her left holding her wrist. She spread her legs for a better stance and took a breath with her eyes closed as a glow began to appear. She opened her eyes and they went wide from the sight.

_"WORK!"_ She desperately hoped in her thoughts. As Zil inched ever closer to Yusuke, whose eyes glared with anger still on one knee.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke heard the voice call out and so did Zil, only he was in such disbelief that he turned his entire form only to be so shocked, he was hit and shot back by the blinding blue and pink blast. The sight shocked Yusuke, but really shocked him was the one who fired. He starred in shocked awe at the body that was Kagami who was still in firing position. She lowered her arms and made a sigh of relief.

"Thank you~" She said, a part of her fulfilled. "Sure beats a hose!~" She laughed.

_"Hose?"_ Yusuke remembered the night before, then looked back at the woman who stood in the battle field. It was the hair that gave her away, the side ponytail.

"K-Kagami?~" He said in disbelief.

Zil, who had fallen to the ground now had a wound from the impact of the shot, and he wasn't happy. He picked himself up and heard everything.

"That girl?!" He was in rage and with out another word charged at Kagami.

"Filthy bitch! This will be the last time you cause me problems!" He sent Kagami flying back screaming from a gravity blast.

"KAGAMI!" Yusuke cried out and stood but was stopped unable to move from a Zil binding his body.

"Not this again!" He said annoyingly remembering a certain Psychic.

"Now now, the fun's only getting started." Zil told him as he made his way to Kagami's limp unconscious body.

Zil tried to touch her but a blue and pink shock went through his hand.

"Interesting~" Zil said, and engulfed Kagami with in a black orb.

"K-Kagami!" Yusuke called out.

With in the orb Kagami awoke to cloud like sight. She was scared.

"Now, now my lovely little tart, no need to worry.~"

"Your a cold blooded murderer, liked I'd listen to you!"

"Oh but I have such interesting things to say. I assure you I never lie, but I must say you intrigue me, deeply.~ Really it is such a refreshing treat to see a human from the Dead Zone with such a connection to my world." Zil floated around her very creepy like.

"Look you weirdo if your thinking about trying anything don't under estimate me!"

"Oh no, I'd never dream of trying anything right now, but perhaps later we could get to know each other a little more personally in private?~"

"Perverted Bastard!"

"Forgive me, but it's very hard to resist such a unique woman with your connection. But why oh why would you willing risk your life for that worthless half-breed?"

"Don't you dare talk about Yusuke like that!"

"Oh?~ My, my , my spicy tart, don't tell me you have feelings for him now?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh but it is.~ You see I can see the stress your under. It's not just because of my presents. No, it's because of that human girl isn't it? What was her name again? Oh yes, Keiko Yukimura.~"

"Shut up!"

"Have a struck a chord?~ I'm sorry, but the pain you must be, those lovely features of yours in either from going to waste, not being able to be the woman you want to be with him. But there's something that I'm sure you've noticed that you just don't want to think about.~"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing really, just that it has something to do with an item that seems to be missing. Now what was it? Ah yes, a wedding ring. Yusuke is almost twenty-five and yet isn't it strange that he hasn't fulfilled his promise yet?"

"SHUT UP DAMN IT!"

"Oh not yet my beauty, no, you see I know a secret that will make you very happy."

"I DON'T WANT To Here it!"

"Oh but you do.~ You see the secret is, Yusuke is single!" Kagami's lowered head raised and her eyes went wide as Zil spoke in to her left ear.

Suddenly the orb Kagami was engulfed in suddenly began to crack like an egg and what followed was and explosion of blue and pink light. Kagami landed on the ground below still unconscious.

"Kagami?! Bastard what did you do to her?!" Yusuke demanded to know.

"Oh calm down boy. I merely had a lovely chat with her, and we learned so much from each other.~"

"Bastard~" Yusuke's eyes were on fire.

"Oh now thats a look! Is it wrong to find a woman with such a connection to transform her very self extremely rare. But that look, I can only imagine you using that look on the pretty boy who your little human fiancé, excuse me, ex-fiancé left you for."

"Shut the hell up!"

"What is it Yusuke? Afraid that lovely Kagami will learn the truth, that you've caused her such pain for not telling her the full truth. Tsk tsk Yusuke, I never took you for a liar.~"

"I've never lied to her!"

"OH But You HAVE~ You know one of my many talents is being able to see others emotions and thoughts, even though it's not perfect, it gets the job down. You see I know Yusuke that you had the chance when you first met her to tell her that you were single, but no instead you took the gentlemanly approach and instead just decided to pine over her almost as much as she pines over you."

"Nhg!" Yusuke couldn't answer as Zil chuckled to himself.

"It's been, what four, five years since Keiko left you?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke said quietly.

"Oh yes it is true, you just don't want to admit it to yourself. You know your as strange as she is when I brought up you and Keiko."

"What?"

"Oh yes..."

_Keiko dumped him? Really? He's single? Then I have a chance now? Then I can have him now?! _

"...At least thats what I thought she'd say..."

_Keiko dumped him? THAT BITCH! I May have never believe in their relationship but how dare she leave him with even telling him! When he's risking his life in the Demon world for her! To protect her! Keiko Yukimura, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"_

Yusuke was speechless from what Zil had just told him.

"I was greatly surprised. Not just by the fact that she became so enraged that she broke out of my hold on her, but because she's so disgustingly loyal to a man she's only knew for two days." Yusuke's face was that of defeat.

_"Kagami~" _Yusuke thought of her just laying on the ground below.

"But then that loyalty is just what I'm looking for.~" Zil smirked and his comment made Yusuke look up.

"What?"

"Easy my boy, you see I've decided that I'm going to take your soul out of your body and keep it locked away in an orb for all eternity. But you won't be board, oh no. You see once I remove your soul I'll take your body. I'll fool everyone, I'll take the Demon world for myself, and then I'll take Kagami as my queen and daily love toy. Won't that be a thrill, for the rest of your life hearing the woman you'll never have screaming out your name in pleasure thinking it's you? I mean just look at her, either form she takes I don't care, but her body, Mmgh, it gets me hot just thinking about how good she'll feel. I'm sure our children will be both beautiful and powerful!~ Yes won't that be a wonderful life?!" Zil laughed out.

Yusuke's body began shaking. His fists clenched tight, his teeth gritted, and he began to glow.

"I won't let you!" He said quietly at first.

"Ooh, what was that?"

"I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU TOUCH HER!" Yusuke erupted in a burst of Reiki energy sending Zil flying and blinding him.

"You filthy half blooded little bastard!" Zil said his eyes in pain.

"KAGAMI IS MINE!" With that a great flood of energy began sucking in to Yusuke, the Reiki crystals began bursting. Yusuke's eye's were glowing bright blue, then suddenly time started again and the dome began to dissolve as Zil regained his sight.

"Damn! We'll finish this next time boy!" Zil said as he disappeared.

"Guess you bubble burst?" Yusuke calmed himself and his glow faded.

"Kagami?!" He looked to the ground and she still laid unmoved. He dashed to her and picked her limp body up.

"Kagami?~" Then as the dome disappeared Kagami's body suddenly began to glow blue, Yusuke watched as her from morphed. When the glow broke from her body she had returned to the form he had first met.

"Kagami.." He just looked at her with a solemn face.

The sound of people could be heard. Kagami's eyes slowly opened her eyes looking up as the convention center ceiling.

"What? Where am I?" She asked tiredly.

"Puu?!~" Kagami sat up and saw Puu sitting on the other end of the bench she had been laying on. She sat up and sat on the cushioned bench. She placed her hand on Puu's head. Then Yusuke appeared coming out of the near by bathroom and came towards her quickly. Kagami looked up and saw him, suddenly remembering what had happened to them.

"Yusuke!" Kagami stood suddenly and began to fall over. "No strength~" She squeaked out as Yusuke caught her.

"Calm down." Yusuke told her.

"Yusuke, are you okay?! Your not hurt badly are you?! Did you get Zil?!" Kagami looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"I told you to calm down damn it!~ I'm just fine!~"

"That's good! Ooh! Did you see?! Did you see me?! I did it Yusuke! I used your Spirit Gun!~"

"Yeah I saw it. Bet it was fun getting your first shot in?"

"Yeah it was!~ By the way what time is it?"

"I think almost Ten."

"TEN?! No we'll miss the firework display!"

"Huh?! You want to go to that after what just happened?!"

"Hell yes!~" Kagami tried to walk alone and she needed Yusuke to catch her again.

"Okay, okay, we'll go, I'll just have to hold you up."

"Thank you!~" Yusuke smiled at her as she smiled at him.

They made their way to the riverwalk. They stood close to the railing so Kagami could hold on to it. The crowd had formed around them and the fit was kinda tight, so tight that Yusuke put his arm around the weak feeling Kagami just to keep her from being crushed. Neither really found it a romantic gesture, at the time. The Music began playing over the speakers and the fireworks began appearing in the night sky. For ten minute Yusuke and Kagami both watched with smiles along with the crowd, living in Japan in his world, Yusuke didn't see fireworks other than at festivals or New Years, then again this was kind of like a festival.

"So pretty!~"

Yusuke looked down at Kagami when he heard her words. She looked towards him.

"Aren't they pretty Yusuke?~"

"Yeah~ Beautiful~" He answered her gazing at her with a dreamy look.

Kagami looked shocked for a moment and blushed. As the display played out beside them the two were fixed on each other. With out a second though the started to close the gap between them, getting slowly closer and closer together. Suddenly the crowd shifted and knock Kagami in to Yusuke's chest. This snapped Yusuke out of it and he was mad.

"Hey stop shoving damn it!" He called out.

Kagami's eyes went from shock to calm with a bright red blush across her face. She closed her eye's and just rested against Yusuke's chest for a moment.

_"I guess I'm just not lucky enough, am I?" _

Kagami thought as she took in Yusuke scent. Puu who was once again inside Kagami's canvas bag continued to watch the fireworks in sweet quiet awe.

* * *

I'd like to to just say, if you happen to be a fan of Keiko, I'm so sorry, BUT I HATE THAT GIRL! AHHH! Sorry again!


	5. A Sound to Peirce Your Heart

This one is actually just a little shorter, also I live something out, you'll figure out what that is, for a reason.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Sound to Peirce Your Heart**

The Hotel room was silent. All that could be heard was the soft breathing of Kagami and Puu sleeping in the bedroom. Yusuke laid on his bed in the other room remembering what had happened only a few hours before.

_**"As the display played out beside them the two were fixed on each other. With out a second though the started to close the gap between them, getting slowly closer and closer together."**_

A part of him was glad that the crowd stopped it from happening, but a part of Yusuke didn't know what to feel as he remembered what happened with Zil.

_**"Yusuke's body began shaking. His fists clenched tight, his teeth gritted, and he began to glow.**_

_**"I won't let you!" He said quietly at first.**_

_**"Ooh, what was that?"**_

_**"I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU TOUCH HER!" Yusuke erupted in a burst of Reiki energy sending Zil flying and blinding him.**_

_**"You filthy half blooded little bastard!" Zil said his eyes in pain.**_

_**"KAGAMI IS MINE!"**_

Yusuke sat up and just sat cross-legged his arms just resting on his knees. The moonlight leaking in to the room from the balcony lite up the entire room. It hit him shadowing part of him, the other bathed his shirtless upper body in a gentle light. He moved over to the edge of the bed and looked over to the doors to Kagami's room.

Four Hours earlier Friday Night~

Kagami took in Yusuke's smell as Yusuke kept the crowd from crushing her. Suddenly she went limp and slumped to the ground in to a crouch.

"Kagami?~" He bent down as she looked up at him.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought.~"

"Come on, we'll go back to the room so you can go to bed." He said putting his arm around her to prop her up and the two went off to the hotel.

Once in the room Kagami had regained enough strength to use the bathroom. Yusuke stood outside the bathroom door in her room. When she was done he left and waited outside her room waiting until she was dressed. He heard Puu's little talking until he heard a thud and Puu went nuts. Yusuke opened up the door to a dressed, thank god, Kagami on the floor, her hair down in a large sleeping shirt with her baby blue lace boy shorts showing. He ran to her and picked her up off the floor bridal style and placed her in to her bed.

"Yusuke?~" Kagami whispered.

"It's okay Kagami.~ Just sleep now.~" With his words she closed her eyes and sleep washed over her quickly.

Yusuke covered her with the bedding and turned off the light. As he shut the curtains he heard Puu cooing. He turned to his little friend.

"Watch her for now okay Puu." Yusuke asked as he walked past him. Puu answered him quietly and went to his blanket to rest as Yusuke stood at the open door looking in.

Present Time Early Saturday Morning~

Yusuke once again stood at Kagami's door looking in at her sleeping body and little Puu in his blanket.

_**"Won't that be a thrill, for the rest of your life hearing the woman you'll never have screaming out your name in pleasure thinking it's you? I mean just look at her, either form she takes I don't care, but her body, Mmgh, it gets me hot just thinking about how good she'll feel. I'm sure our children will be both beautiful and powerful!~ Yes won't that be a wonderful life?!" "**_

Yusuke remembered the words from Zil that pissed him off. He shut kagami's door and walked across the room to the balcony and looked out the window out towards the shining night city.

"Son of a Bitch~" Yusuke spoke as a thin Reiki aura began to glow around his body his fist clenched.

7:46 am Saturday Morning~

Kagami awoke in her bed. She turned over as best she could. She propped herself up in bed and used her remote to turn on the lights. She just sat there for a moment when her door opened. She watched Yusuke appear in the door still dressed in his night-clothes but he had fixed his hair.

"Hey~" Yusuke said as he came inside the room.

"Hey..~" Kagami answered tiredly as Yusuke made his way to the bed and sat on the bed beside a waking Puu, who yawned.

"It's best for you to just sleep today. My guess Zil was stealing your energy when you out and that's why you feel so weak."

"Okay...Please do your best today Yusuke~ Give'em Hell~" Kagami said as she fell asleep again, her smile faded as she did.

Yusuke had turned and looked at her and watched as her eyes closed. He got off the bed and walked to her side. He fixed her covers and turned off the light before heading for the door.

"Puu, you know what to do?"

"Puu!" Yusuke left the door opened and left Kagami sleeping.

Unknown Time Saturday~

Time had once again stopped. But it was long. Yusuke had been outside for sometime now but after searching for anything to find Zil he felt it. In side on of the Event halls not in use on the first floor. Yusuke kicked the door open and the interior was filled with a giant Energy Bubble. The entire room looked like another world. He spent no time entering the dome and walked inside towards the center. As he walked Zil appeared.

"Well hello there boy. I've been waiting. Ooh? You've come alone? Is it wise to fight in this world with out some kind of help? In truth I had hoped you had brought me my future wife to see again, just the thought of her excites me~"

"Let me make something clear you asshole before I kick your worthless ass."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Kagami is MINE!" Yusuke once hidden darkened eyes showed themselves as glowing a bright Reiki blue, his aura erupted.

"We shall see then!"

The two charged at each other. Suddenly a great beam of Reiki appeared exploding through the roof of the convention center shooting in the sky, no damage was to the building.

Continue Sometime Saturday~

Kagami awoke again. Puu sat beside her.

"Have you been with me all day?~"

"Puu~" He answered her. She reached her hand over to him and pet his head.

Kagami shifted her body again and made to the edge of the bed. She stood and was able to stand but her body still help weak and heavy. Puu made it known that he was worried.

"Don't worry I'm feel a little better Puu~"

She made her way slowly to the bathroom door. As she opened it steam escaped. It was warm inside. Over by the sink was Yusuke, towel on his head and around his waist. Kagami blushed holding the door. Yusuke noticed her in the mirror and turned around.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh um I'm feeling a-a little better. I um..I.."

"I'm leaving, just hold it a second."

"Thank you, s-sorry." She said as Yusuke grabbed his few things and reached for the other door.

"Hey when the wild calls right?" He left the bathroom and shut the door. It was intended as a joke and it made her laugh softly, but his tone was just so serious it was almost unnerving.

In the his part of the room Yusuke finished drying off and grabbed his boxers. He combed his hair back and looked outside with the towel around his shoulders. Kagami had taken care of her business and had returned to her bed. Her door opened and Yusuke appeared shirtless only wearing his jeans.

"You hungry?"

"No not really~ I had two glasses of water so I should be okay for now.~"

"Just stay in bed until your strength comes back. You have to make up for missing today."

"Yeah...~ Oh yeah, what about Zil?~"

"That's..coming along pretty good, I guess.."

"That's good...~" Sleep over took her again.

"Puu come here." Puu was obedient and went to Yusuke's opened hand.

"Lets get you something to eat." Yusuke turned and walked away with the door still open.

"See ya, Kagami.~"

Kagami awoke again for the third time and stretched. It would have been pitch black in her room had the curtains not been open or the doors to her room were the same. She was feeling real good now. She stood and no longer felt weak or heavy, she even jumped a little in place and giggled to herself. She went to the window of her bedroom and looked outside.

"I wonder what time it is?" She found her bag on the floor beside the bed and looked at her phone.

1:16 am Saturday night~

"Wow, I can sure sleep when I need to.~" She turned and walked towards the open doors. When she noticed Puu wasn't in his blanket.

"Puu?" She dashed through her doors to the lite room and over to the sofa bed.

"Yusuke is Puu with y...?" The bed was empty, in fact Yusuke's things were missing too.

"Dear god no!~" She ran back to her room and through on the white sundress she had hanging in the armoires, quickly dressed and slipped on her sneakers and ran out her door.

With in minutes of taking the elevator she ran outside the hotel and looked around. She looked towards the convention center and saw a strange shimmering light from the roof and she took off. Making it inside she ran straight through until she found the elevator and when to the third floor. She knew of the helicopter landing pad on the roof and she was making a mad dash towards it.

_"Please God don't take him yet! Please not yet!"_

She was tearing, as she ran through the doors and through the hallway coming to the stairs heading up to the roof.

_"You can't leave yet! You can't!"_

She saw the door and reached out her hands.

_"Please! Don't leave yet!"_ She burst through the door. "YUSUKE!"

She saw it, the gate that would take him back. Yusuke stood across the roof standing in front of the glowing , slowly turning round shape portal, Puu flew next to him. He heard her voice and turned with a stunned look. He watched her place her hand on the wall and walk a few steps, she ran all the way here from the hotel room after being so weak.

"Puu!~" He was very happy to see Kagami and gleefully flew to her across the roof. She stretched out her hand to him as he got closer and she took him in her hand and pulled him close to her face cuddling him. Her tears fell gently.

"Oh Puu~ You be a good boy okay? Take care of yourself~" Kagami told him smiling through her breaking voice.

As she had her last moments with Puu, Yusuke was coming closer and closer. Kagami released her grip on Puu and just smiled at him in her hands until she looked and noticed Yusuke coming closer.

"Puu!" He said and Kagami let him go in to the air and with a happy cooing he flew off back towards the gate.

Kagami's eyes fell on Yusuke but his gaze was to intense and she couldn't help but keep looking away out of fear. He came closer and she backed in to the wall. He stood in front of her and looked at her with her head down looking away. He dropped his bag and moved forward. He took his right hand and put his fingers under her chin and gently pushed it up towards him making her look at him. His left hand placed on her right arm. Kagami was lost in Yusuke's eyes, the eyes she adored. He leaned in closer and with in seconds his lips met hers. Her eyes went wide with shock. Just a few seconds he moved away, a tear fell from Kagami's eye. He wiped her face when he placed his left hand on her cheek, her eyes softened, their body's moved close, her hands resting on his chest, his right arm wrapping around her waist, Kagami's eyes closed as Yusukes mouth met hers deeply.

The feeling that moved through their bodies was intense. If one deepened the kiss the other returned it just as deep. After what felt like eternity, the kiss broke, they could feel each others hot breath. Yusuke embraced Kagami, his mouth found her neck and kissed it. Kagami was speechless her face found its place in his upper chest near his should, her arms around his back. As Yusuke gently sucked he pulled her tight to his body and she did the same taking in his smell once again. Then slowly they began to release each other thought neither wanted to. They stood looking in to each others eyes, then Yusuke shifted and removed his jacket and handed it to her. He picked up his bag and placed it over his shoulder and placed his free hand on her face again and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Kagami took hold of it with her own hand and as he pulled away she took his hand with her other as well. They spoke through their eyes to each other than Yusuke began to pull away again and Kagami slowly let go until his hand was free and he turned his back to her and walked away as tall as he could.

Kagami watched as he Yusuke got closer and closer to the gate and farther from her. She held on to his jacket against her chest. Yusuke step towards the portal. Puu flew in front of him than around him calling out once more before entering the gate first. Yusuke stood in front of the gate.

"I love you, Kagami.." A tear ran down his face and began walking. He raised his arm saying goodbye.

Even though he was a distance away, even though he spoke quietly, Kagami's eyes went wide, somehow she heard his words to her. She tried so far to speech, it pained her.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" She could barely squeak out.

Yusuke's back faded in to the shimmering blue portal and with moments it imploded in on its self. Kagami fell to her knees, her body keeled over as she clutched his jacket in her arms. The tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. Suddenly it left her mouth a wail that would rival any of for the dead. Though it could split the heavens it was almost silent to all but her, but anyone at the time awake or asleep with a connection to the convention or hotel that had ever known love, man or woman, felt a sudden sharp pain in their chests and tears fell from their eyes.

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I was crying when I wrote the ending. I actually play the story in my head like an anime and it works for me.


	6. Lovesicknesses Grief, A Mothers Last Act

**Chapter 5: Lovesicknesses Grief, A Mothers Last Act**

The room was dark, the only light came from the large ornate stained glass window. The glow from the moon outside reflected the stained glass on to the floor below. The room was a simple sitting room. Two couches, four recliners. A small simple table between them. Yusuke sat alone on the one of the couches, his back facing the window. His legs apart his arms holding up his slightly hunched over upper body, his head down. Outside the room in front of the large double doors stood Botan with her ear pressed against the door trying to hear anything.

"Botan, what are you doing?" The voice made her jump and turn laughing nervously.

"A-ah..Lord Koenma! I um..I was uh.. lets see now..!~" Koenma stood in a form that appeared slightly older than his normal teenaged form.

"Is he still in there?" He asked her. Botan sighed and her face turned to a worried look.

"Yes..He's been in there for the last two days. I don't understand. This isn't like Yusuke at all. When he left he was over joyed to get to go to another dimension. But when he came back.." The two both remembered what had happened when Yusuke returned.

Two days ago~

The portal gate to the "Dead Zone" was at full power. Koenma, Botan, George, and even Kurama stood with the large room before it. A great sound was heard and out from the portal a great shinning mass appeared and with in moments Puu, now returned to his larger form, flew with in the room and landed near by.

"It's appears Puu has returned first Sir."

"It seems so Ogre." Koenma answered him as Botan happily ran over to Puu and glomped on to him in a loving hug.

"Oh Puu! I'm so happy that your alright!~ Puu happy cooied at her with a smile. Botan let go of him and turned to his head placing a hand on his head.

"You bad boy, flying off all of the sudden out of worry.~ Please try not to do that again, your our only link to Yusuke we have.~" Puu cooied again enjoying himself being petted letting Botan know he wouldn't worry her again.

With in a few moments Yusuke's figure appeared his eyes hidden from view with an angry solemn look to his face.

"Yusuke!~ Your Home!~" Botan was about to run to hug him when Kurama grabbed her shoulder.

"Botan."

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Kurama both saw and felt something wrong, no darkness or evil, but he looked towards Yusuke has he walked forward calmly.

"We shouldn't bother Yusuke right now." He told her. Botan was confused as she looked at Kurama then at Yusuke worriedly. She heard Puu let out a soft said sound, she turned her head and saw him looking very sad.

She turned her head back towards Yusuke walking by, saying nothing. Koenma took a few steps forward.

"Welcome back Yusuke. I knew you could handle this problem. There's still a few things to take care off before going back to the Human World though."

"Later Koenma. I'm not in the mood." Yusuke told him and kept going towards the door, a doctor and two nurses came forward.

"Mr. Urameshi, I know you must be tired but we must check you for any thing strange you might have picked up in the other dimension." One of the nurses told him cheerfully. Yusuke stopped in front of her.

"Yeah..Sure.."

"This way please!~" Yusuke and the medical group went to the left and towards another room for his check up.

_"Perhaps this was more than he could handle." _Koenma thought to himself.

"Yusuke.." Botan said watching him walk in to the other room as Puu once again cooied sadly.

Present Day~

"Ever since that day he's been like this. His examination said he was fine other than the Jet lag. But who ever heard of having it like this."

"Either way it can't be helped, but I'm gonna have to brief him now."

"Lord Koenma..?"

"Don't worry Botan, what ever is going on I doubt it's anything serious." Koenma walked past her and put his hand on the door handle.

"Yes sir." Botan sighed and stepped back still looking worried.

Yusuke wasn't fazed by the light that creeped in as one of the doors opened, Koenma appearing in the door way. There was silence as Koenma walked in and shut the door. He walked towards Yusuke and stood beside the couch with his hands in his pockets looking towards the window.

"I understand that you've been through something. I'd like to say I'm sorry for not doing more to help, but as you know Zil only attacked other worlds that are alternate to our own, and we being Prime are not allowed to interfere in under developed dimensions like the "Dead Zone". At least cases like this there's an exception. Other than that I'm afraid we do need to have our briefing about Zil's demise." Koenma looked to the side at a still silent Yusuke and sighed as he turned around.

He walked over to one of the recliners and snapped his fingers. A screen appeared just above the table illuminating Yusuke. Koenma turned towards him again and sighed once more.

"From what we were able to get out of you is that Zil was still using his normal method of stealing energy but was unable to kill, though it being the "Dead Zone" a death there really isn't that bad." Yusuke twitched from the comment.

"And in your words, these "energy bubble" domes of concentrated Reiki and parts of Yōki energy healed his wounds and is where he was found twice. Also to make this clear you simply put "I vaporized the bastard with a well places Spirit Wave period.". But I am gonna need a little more information on these "energy bubbles"." Koenma just waited, nothing. He sighed again.

"Alright then, that can wait a little longer I guess..." Koenma snapped his fingers again and the screen image changed.

"Now with the help of our newest spy tech, which we developed rather fast for this particular mission only. Helpful when we sent them through to get some interesting shots of this world." Yusuke moved slightly.

"Though due to being unable to lock on to you, most of them simply returned with images of the surrounding area. That was until the last one came back, which seems to have glitched a bit because only your return was recorded. I'm happy to see that you listened to me by not getting involved with the locals." Koenma being sarcastic as he looked at the screen, not noticing Yusuke looking up at the recording.

He listened to the that firmilar wind blowing as he saw himself walk away from her again. He knew what was happening as he watched and it hurt when he watched himself disappear. But he wasn't prepared for her to fall to the ground.

"Turn it off." Yusuke said as Kagami began to keel over. Koenma looked over his shoulder from Yusuke's words.

"Turn it off." He didn't want to hear what was coming. Koenma turned his body confused.

It happened in an instant. Her wail was heard as clear as it had been two days ago in her world. The sound went straight in to them both. Koenma felt the sharp pain in his chest and the tears fell from his eyes. Yusuke listened and his anger was on the rise.

"Turn it off Koenma!" The Spirit world lord was still trying to understand his sudden tears.

"Yusuke?"

"I SAID TURN IT OFF DAMN IT!" Yusuke flipped the table in front of him.

"Yusuke?"

The table crashed down. Yusuke stood now.

"Yusuke whats wrong with you?" Koenma asked without fear but worry for someone he saw as his friend.

"You knew I wasn't ready for this shit yet. But your stupid time-table is more important than the pain I'm in! And then you have the Damn Balls To Show Me THAT! FUCK YOU Koenma! Do you hear me!"

"Yusuke...That girl..?"

"Don't Talk About HER!"

"Yusuke.."

"You know after Keiko dumped me, I was pissed. And after five years I was fine with it. I was over it. Then just three days, no, less than three, I found her, a girl, a woman who I want to keep all to myself. Then I leave her, I leave her only with a few memories, all I have from her is how she felt when I kissed her, when I held her, her smell, how much it was killing me that I couldn't have all of her. Then you have the damn nerve to make me hear how much of a bastard I am to have left when we both knew what we wanted! Damn you Koenma!"

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Koenma bowed his head, in shame for not watching the full video before hand, he cursed himself.

Yusuke picked up his bag and walked to a side door to the left of the room. Koenma looked over to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. See ya." Yusuke answered as he opened the door.

Koenma just sighed, not knowing what to do. Yusuke leaned against the door he had just left from. His head back his eyes still darkened from sight. Tears fell down his face.

"I'm sorry Kagami...~" He spoke quietly to himself before he walked down the corridor.

Around the corner was Botan. She had heard everything, she had felt the same thing as they had. She had heard and watched Yusuke's pain a moment ago.

"Oh Yusuke~" She has crying from the pain her friend was in. "I wish I could do something to help you.~"

"There is Botan." Botan turned to the body behind her.

"Ayame?!" Botan jumped at the sudden appearance of the ferry girl, with tears in her eyes.

"Ayame did you hear everything too?"

"Yes, I was asked to keep an eye on Lord Urameshi since he returned."

"Oh. Wait what did you mean by there is something I can do?"

"Please come with me." Ayame told her as she turned and began to walked down the other hall way.

A few minutes later Ayame led Botan in to her private office, as neat as Koenma's but with a few more electronic items. Ayame took a remote from her desk and pressed a button and a screen appeared beside them. On the screen were many still images.

"What is this?"

"This is the answer to Yusuke's lovesick grief." The girls turned and saw Koenma in the door way.

"Lord Koenma?" Botan was shocked that he had followed behind them. He walked forward towards the two ferry girls.

"These images Ayame?"

"Stills of the "Dead Zone" Female that caught the attention of one of our spy camera's."

"Wait is that Yusuke with her?!" Botan asked as the images changed.

"Yes it appears so." She answered then the image changed again.

"So then this must be Kagami." Botan stated as the image then changed again.

"Wait who's that girl?" Botan asked. The image now showed Kagami's other form.

"This was the last image that wasn't damaged beyond repair. From the other images I have concluded that these two women are one in the same."

"What!" Both Koenma and Botan asked in unison, shocked.

"That's not possible, the "Dead Zone" doesn't have natural Ki at all. It's only produced by the humans but in small amounts, not enough to cause a transformation." Koenma stated.

"My information shows that the female known as "Kagami" was with in what is being called the "Energy Bubble" at the time of this change in appearance. From my data recorded, the inside of the bubble resembles that of the same Ki produced naturally in our world. The crystals you see our comprised of greatly concentrated Reiki. It appears that due to this the transformation took place."

"That maybe but it's still strange that her appearance would change so drastically." Botan said confused.

"According to readings her spirit signature matched that of one from our world during that time, and her use of the Spirit Gun was also measured at a level similar to that of when it was first used by Lord Urameshi in the human world."

"What?!" Again in unison the two were shocked.

"That can't be. Unless.." Koenma suddenly dashed to the doors behind Ayame's desk and ran down the hallway.

"Lord Koenma?!" Botan called out, with in seconds the two girls took to their oars and followed after him.

They arrived at a large room that looked almost like they were floating with space it's self. Surrounding them large spheres with what looked like water valves attached at the bottom. With in the sphere's with glowing orbs. The trio made their way through the room.

"Where are we?"

"The Room of Spirit Orbs" Ayame answered Botan.

"Spirit Orbs?"

"Each sphere you see Botan is another world connected to ours in some way. In short all these orbs show where many souls from our world have ended up in these worlds." Koenma stated.

"You mean like lost souls? Of other dimensions?" Botan felt a little uneasy.

"In a way, yes." The came to set of double doors as Koenma answered Botan.

Koenma opened the doors in to a bright light. Inside was a large Hour Glass like sphere. It was glowing with the orbs of different colors like a rainbow. At the middle of the Hour Glass one orb popped and turned to glittering dust as the one after it slowly went dull and fell to the bottom joining a dozen others with a faint glow.

"What is this? It's much different looking from the others."

"This is the vessel of the "Dead Zone"." Koenma stated.

"What? But how? Why?"

"Botan do you see how all these orbs inside are different colors?" Koenma asked her.

"Well yes, it's lovely actually."

"Each of those are lost souls of both our's and worlds connected to ours."

"There what?!" Botan was shocked. "All of them?!"

Koenma looked closely and walked around the great Hour Glass shape. He watched the orbs for over an hour until he saw it. A single orb slightly larger, that of four inches in size rather than the other orbs of one point five inches. It was shinning the same blue at the others in the last room, but this one was gently pulsing.

"Ayame get me that one won't you?"

"Yes my Lord."

Ayame floated on her oar up to the pulsing orb. She gently reach her hand out, it going through the glass, taking the orb in hand she floated down and handed it to Koenma. Botan had landed on the red floor and walked over to look at the orb. The all looked closely at the orb, it appeared like one of their world but something was strange. Looking closely the pulsing orb was in fact with in a second orb. The inner orb had a blue shell of reiki blue but with in it was a bright golden hue, that of Seikōki.

"Thats not possible, is it Lord Koenma?"

"No, and yes. But the ability to do something like this is rare, it can only be down during ones own death to conjoin to souls."

"Two?! Theres two souls in that orb?!" Botan felt like her head was spinning.

"Lord Koenma, do you think that it's possible..?" Ayame started.

"Yes it is Ayame. It's very possible that, that girl, Kagami, is from our world."

"That's wonderful!~ Yusuke will be happy again!~"

"Not so fast Botan, first we have to find the soul that did this in order to see if anything can be done."

"Ooh..I celebrated to quickly."

"Not really." Botan looked at Koenma with confusion. "I have a feeling I know who did this already. Ayame bring me my Gold Seal and meet Botan and I at the Royal Hall please?"

"Yes lord." With a moment she was gone.

Koenma began walking off, Botan followed. They returned to Ayames office, left, and walked down the hall. It took only a ten minute walk through many locked doors, until they stood in front of a large golden ornate golden door. The decorations were both of high standing almost heavenly beings but also demon markings as well.

"Lord Koenma, the seal." Ayame said as she appeared and handed it to him in his free hand.

He placed the seal with in a matching indentation and the heavy doors shook and opened slowly. The trio walked in, suddenly many candles and lamps lite themselves. The room was shimmering with such beauty. In the center of the room were great statues of a handsome male demon and a female demon of great beauty. Below them was a cushioned slab. Attached to it were two more indentation. Koenma placed the orb inside one and stood back.

"Lord Koenma?"

"Queit Botan. Questions later."

Suddenly the orb began glowing bright, and koenma grabbed hold of it leaving Botan and Ayame washed over by the blinding light.

The "Dead Zone" Monday Evening~

The hotel room was quiet. It had been cleaned neatly. The bedroom had been fixed and unused with in the past two nights. Bags were packed in the living room. Kagami laid where she had been for the past two days moving only for going to the restroom and eating. She laid on the sofa bed next to the only things she had left of Yusuke. His sent and indent on the side of the bed where he slept and the jacket he had given to her. Her eyes were red from crying. She kept his jacket beside her. She was deeply in the grasp of grief not that different from Yusuke's own. Suddenly a bright light caught her attention from the mirror on the wall. Suddenly there was Koenma. Kagami's eyes went wide in shock then sat up looking over the couches back.

"Koenma?!" She blerted out. He looked towards her.

"You've heard of me?" Koenma asked as he walked towards her.

""Yes."

"surprised?"

"Surprised to see you in my room suddenly or surprised you really have that Pacifier? Cause I'm leaning towards the binkie myself."

"Well personaly I thought that the girl who could make a sound to make me cry out of no where would be a little more freaked out that I'm here, I could be here to erase your memory you know, or what if Yusuke's been hurt?"

"Oh I'm freaked, I just don't have the strength to have it out right. And to the memory thing, you're not that cruel and I already known Yusuke must be hurt, he's not the kinda man to lie, not like that. So why are you here?"

"Well now I'm interested about you."

"You better not be. Yusuke would kill you and I don't think Ayame would be very happy either." Koenma freaked for a moment.

"How do you know about that?!"

"Look the last time I had to go in to it, it took three hours, so how about you answer my question, or you tell me what that thing is?" She pointed at the orb in his hand.

"It's your Spirit Orb."

"Spirit Orb, I've never heard of that. Wait how do you have mine?"

"Take it and find out." Holding Yusuke's Jacket in one arm she took hold of the orb.

She blinked but when she opened her eyes she was floating in what looked like space with the orb floating beside her.

"Where? What's doing on? AH! Why am I naked?!" She still had Yusuke's jacket and quickly put it on.

"Now, now my little one it's alright.~" A warm gentle woman's voice suddenly came from no where.

In front of Kagami appeared a beautiful woman. Her hair was long, past her thighs. It was pure white, and it flowed freely. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that seemed to shimmer. She was well endowed, her skin was flawless, a creamy peach. Her red, white, and gold gown fit like a glove with a long train attached that looked almost endless.

"Your..?" kagami was in awe.

"You've grown so much my little one, but I believe that's not how you should be.~" She waved her hand and with in seconds, Kagami's form returned to the form she had with in the 'Energy Bubble", still naked though, her upper body still covered by Yusuke's jacket.

"There, much better.~"

"My body?"

"Your true body my little one.~"

"My true body?"

"Yes.~ Hundreds of years of waiting, of keeping you safe, at long last, you've found the connection to return home.~"

"Wait? I know you, don't I?" Kagami looked at the woman in front of her.

"Empress Kaname?~" The woman smiled happily. "Then your...?!~" Kagami teared.

"Yes, my little one.~" Empress Kaname began to cry.

"MOTHER!" Kagami flew in Kaname's, her mothers, chest. Kaname embarrassed her.

"There, there now my baby, it's alright.~"

"No it's not! I know what's going on! Your dead aren't you?! You did something to protect me before I was born didn't you?!"

"Such a smart girl. Yes, I placed you in to the body of a soulless unborn baby many years ago in the world you know now, to keep you safe. But now you can go home. If you want?"

"Yes, if I can be with him, yes?!"

"I knew it.~"

Kaname leaned down and kissed her long-lost daughter on her right cheek, her forehead, and the top of her head, softly and loving, just like the hug they were still both in.

They separated from each other and Kagami sudden felt warmth wash over her and a calming breeze went through her hair. A white cloak surrounded her body covering her. Kaname was slowly moving away, a shimmering golden dust began to flow.

"I will always be with you.~ Even if you can't see me, I'm with you.~"

"I love you Mother~"

"And love you, my precious Kagami.~" Kagami's eyes closed as tears ran down her face.

"Your Father and I will always be a part of you~"

Those were the last words of Empress Kaname as she vanished in to a flood of golden dust as Kagami eyes closed to darkness.

Spirit World Royal Hall Same Day~

The blinding light subsided, Botan and Ayame both still with in the golden chamber. At first Koenma was not among them, but with in a few moments he reappeared before them before the slab once again.

"Lord Koenma what just happened to you?!"

"No need to worry Botan, I'm completely fine. Though I am wondering what will happen next."

Suddenly the eyes of the female demon statue began to glow a golden hue. The indentation where Koenma had placed Kagami's Spirit Orb once now held two. The clear orb had a lovely calming soft blue, the one beside it on the right was Kagami's, the orbs shell was a lovely Reiki blue, with in the orb was a warm golden flame encircled by a shimmering red. The statues began to glow and a golden dust began to fall over the cushioned slab. Suddenly Kagami still wrapped in the cloak, appeared and floated calmly to the cushions below her. She was asleep, a deep sleep as she didn't wake as a small purple velvet pouch appeared and landed on her stomach.

"It's her~" Botan said, Ayame simply smiled gently. Koenma turned to the ferry girls and cleared his throat. They looked at him

"Ladies may I introduce you to Kagami, the last remaining pure-blooded Imperial Devil."


	7. Reunited in Prime , First Meeting

**Chapter 6: Reunion In The Prime World, First Meetings **

Koenma stood against the wall looking over the medical report the doctor and nurse beside him hand given to him. He gave back, the duo bowed, and entered in to the double doors beside them and disappeared inside. Koenma looking very serious began to walk down the hall.

"Lord Koenma?!" A voice Koenma knew all to well called out to him and he stopped and turned to see Jorge Saotome his faithful Ogre helper.

"What is it Ogre?"

"Sir! Sir, is it true? Is what I've been hearing for the last three days true?

"And what would that be Ogre?"

"Well sir.." Jorge leaned in closer putting his hand near his mouth and whispered.

"That young woman in the Hospital. Is it really true that she's and Imperial Devil?" Jorge asked.

Koenma let out a deep sigh and began walking away.

"Lord Koenma?" Koenma stopped.

"Yes. She is." A look of shock and horror went across Jorge's face from Koenma looking over his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"It's not an issue Ogre, but it will be if you let any of this get outside in to the Demon World understand!"

"SIR!" Koenma continued to walk down the hallway.

Just as Jorge had mentioned, Kagami was sleeping in a plush white hospital bed. Her bed was enclosed within a circle of curtains. She took a deep breath and as she released it opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned wide. She wasn't full awake until she noticed it wasn't her hotel room. Then she remembered what had happened. Koenma, her Spirit Orb, and, she remembered the warm moment with her real mother. She placed a hand on her heart, then she noticed she was wearing pajama's and not Yusuke's jacket. She looked around frantic and found it on the end of the bed. She shifted herself and reached for the jacket. Taking it in her hands she pulled it up to her face and embraced it. She didn't feel right with out her only part of Yusuke she had left. Thats when she noticed the night stand. A mirror and brush was neatly placed. She took the mirror. When it reflected her image she saw the face of someone she only thought she had created for the love of an anime and manga, but it was real. She was real. She put the mirror down, fixed her pillows and learned back with Yusuke's jacket in her arms. Her hair rested on her shoulder, being held by a more simple ponytail. She touched her now black hair. She had always wanted this hair. It was soft, thick, and beautiful.

"Oh good your awake!~" A female voice said in a cheerie friendly way. Kagami looked up.

"B-Botan?!" Kagami blurted out.

"BINGO! I'm surprised that Yusuke told you about me!~"

"Well kind of.." Kagami laughed nervously as Botan looked at her confused.

A Few Minutes Later~

"Your kidding?!" Botan's out burst caused the hospital staff to jump in shock.

"Nope it's all true." Kagami sat smiling after telling Botan about how she knew her. Botan was stunned.

"Wow~ This is so fascinating! So I'm really popular in the "Dead Zone"?!"

"Bingo." Kagami answered. The two laughed.

"Ooh that reminds me!"

"What is it?" Botan took hold of Kagami's hands and held them, tears appeared in her eyes.

"Thank you so much for loving Yusuke! It's been so hard after for him after what happened! He never even looked at other woman for five years! Thank you so much!" Botan broke down with tears of happiness and hugged Kagami's waist.

"You're welcome! I only want to make him happy!" Kagami answered nervously again.

"And the fact that your so compatible with him! It's so beautiful! Like Romeo and Juliet, only with out the death, or please no death!" Botan bounced back from her tears.

"Well were gonna have to watch over Yusuke closely. He seems to have a problem with dying."

"Yes, yes that's true." Botan nodded her head in agreement.

"Excuses me, may I enter?" A calm womans voice was heard from outside the curtains.

"Um..Yes." Kagami answered. She and Botan watched as Ayame walked in to view.

_"Wow, her face looks a little younger than in the manga and anime had her. But it's to be expected if I'm in Yusuke's world. Wait I'm in Yusuke's world!" _It just came to Kagami where is was.

"Um..Please is Yusuke okay?! He came home without any problems didn't he? And what about Puu, is he okay?" Kagami asked with deep concern.

"Lovely~" Botan's eyes glimmered at the love she knew Kagami must have held for Yusuke. Kagami noticed and just laughed nervously out of how she always knew Botan was adorable.

"Lord Urameshi and his Spirit Beast returned home safely without harm, Miss." Ayame answered with a bow.

"Thank heaven~" Kagami was relieved.

"He may have come home just fine, but he's practically killing himself because he left you in the "Dead Zone"! We must get you dressed I'll fly you to his apartment now!" Botan was completely gung-ho about this. Kagami smiled at her.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Lord Koenma is waiting to speak to Miss Kagami as soon as she's dressed."

"And just what am I going to wear? All the only thing I brought with me was Yusuke jacket that I remember."

"I have prepared these clothes for you to pick from. Please take your time Miss." Ayame bowed as a rack of many outfits were wheeled in.

"Leave it to me!" Kagami said with a grin.

Thirty Minutes Later~

Kagami now sat in a very ornate sitting room. Very luxurious with plants and even a wall fountain with a gold-fish pond. She had to remember that she in theory was about to talk to Koenma. No matter how ridiculously cute he looked with that pacifier he was still a Prince. She wanted to leave for Yusuke as soon as possible so after finding out what the weather was like in Yusuke's home town she dressed for it. She knew one thing though, being an Otaku had its perks. It was summer here just like in her world, but she had knowledge of japanese weather and knew that it tended to rain a lot in June.

Her outfit she put together was perfect in her mind. The beautiful white dress she had picked had vertical shirring overlaying the strapless empire bodice and a flared a-line knee-length skirt with a black sash. She wore thigh high black socks with light brown drape ankle boots with a one inch heel. Her hair was back in her side ponytail held in by a hair tie with two three inch sized mint green balls, this was the item within the purple velvet pouch, a gift from her mother. Yusuke's jacket sat beside her to one side, the other was Botan. As Kagami became irritated and her foot began to tap the leg of the table in front of her, her finger taping on her folded arms, Koenma entered the room. Botan stood up and bowed.

"Ladies~"

"Prince Pacifier~" Kagami said straight-faced but annoyed. Botan jumped as Koenma walked to the couch adjacent from there's and sat down, Botan did the same.

"I hope you slept well?"

"Just fine, but lets move this along please, I have the heart of the man I love to heal, and according to Botan I've been out for three days, so if I'm right about what you want to talk about I'll get us started. This intire thing is because I'm actually the last of a race of Demons known as the Imperial Devils. I may have grown up in the "Dead Zone", but from what little memory I have left from that world, having been separated from my other body thanks to my mother which I'm not going in to, I know for one thing that if word gets out in the Demon World about me there's gonna be a problem at the up coming Tournament am I right?" Kagami stated flat. Botan was stunned. Koenma just smirked.

"I would expect nothing less from the last of a Royal bloodline. It's all true. The Imperial Devil's were given their title by Heaven. Due to their belief that living in a civil world with rule's under one ruler was the best for them, the start of this race gathered and traveled to their floating island that at the moment the name escapes me. Due to the efforts in many of the great wars, the Heavens were impressed with them and sent the future Emperor a golden contract that is locked away on that island."

"Then someone started a cue on my parents and I lost my chance at living my life in this world for 1000 years right?" Kagami spoke up. Koenma was shocked.

"I may not know everything about this world the way I first thought of it but right now Koenma my only interest is Yusuke. We can talk about all this later, let's go Botan." Kagami stood and after began walking to the door with a shocked Botan behind her and left the room together.

"Hmm. I can't tell yet, but I have a feeling things are gonna getting interesting. I better make plans just in case shit hit's the fan though." Koenma just sat on the couch with his head back.

In the hall after walking away far enough from the doors, Kagami stopped and turned to Botan who was still shocked.

"Come on Botan calm down~" She laughed.

"Oh I'm fine it's just, you sound like you've talked like that your entire life, like a real Princess.~" Botan told her.

"Well from what I remember teachers always gave me leadership positions all the time, I guess it was this me trying to get out or something, my other self hated leadership roll's cause everyone else didn't give a shit."

"Wait a moment Kagami. What do you mean? Your not able to remember things from the "Dead Zone"?"

"No I remember but it's more like memories from like a long running tv show or something. I think about certain things and people, but I don't have the same feelings."

"Oh I know! I bet that when your Spirit Orb was separated because your really from this world your emotions of the "Dead Zone" were left but they aren't as strong feeling because you have no need for them!" Botan explained.

"You think? Hmm. Your know I like that idea. I saw my mother, my real mother, it was right after I changed to in to my body that I remembered her to the point of tears." Kagami spoke thinking of her Empress Kaname, then she snapped back.

"But there's time for this later! Botan I have man waiting!" Kagami stated pumped.

"Oh I've been waiting for this! LETS GO!" Botan jumped on her oar happily and began flying off with Kagami running after her down the hall.

Human World, Kaiden Neighborhood, Thursday 6pm Evening~

A drop of water fell from a leaf in to a small puddle standing near a children's playground. The sky was gray from the rain that had fallen just moments ago. A blue portal appeared and out of it came a flying Botan followed by Kagami. When the portal closed Kagami just looked forward stunned. Just looking at the park she smiled. Botan momented and Kagami continued to follow after her as she flew. Kagami looked around her surroundings as they went by the shopping center. She was enjoying the sights and sounds, and even the smells. Botan motioned and flew off down a side road towards some of the larger buildings. After coming around the corner Kagami found Botan waving her over to the open entrance to nice looking apartment building.

"Here we are!~" Botan said with glee as Kagami reached her and looked at the apartment building.

"It's such a nice place."

"I so happy you like it!~" Kagami jumped and looked at Botan who was once again crying tears of happiness.

"Botan calm down~ He might not even be home right now~"

"Oh he's Home!" Botan snapped back. "He's been in there for the past three days! Nothing worked to cheer him up! BUT NOW! We have you!~" Kagami though it had ended until Botan cried again hugging her. She then relased Kagami.

"OKAY!~ Yusuke's place is on the fifth floor, the very last apartment on the left, I'll meet up up there!~" Botan flew off towards Yusuke's apartment. Kagami saw the elevator and ran to it.

With Luck the doors opened quickly both when she entered the elevator and how quickly it opened on the fifth floor. She walked out and looked around, when she didn't see Botan she dashed to wear she was told to go. The door was opened slightly, but before going in she noticed that the name plate though in Kanji, she could make it out as Yusuke's name.

"Oh honestly Yusuke, look at you.~" Botan could be heard with in the apartment. Kagami entered and slipped off her boots before coming in.

"I mean really could clean up a little. I know you went out of your way to get a furnished and serviced apartment so you don't have to do much, but this is just silly.~" Kagami followed Botan's voice through the hall and peaked in to the slighly opened slidding door that lead to the living slash dinning room.

"Look Botan I'm really not in the mood right now." Kagami heard Yusuke before she saw him, she opened the door quietly, she looked at him just laying on the dark-colored couch with his forearm across his eyes.

Botan noticed Kagami and smiled at her. Kagami held tight to Yusuke's jacket she was wearing as she walked in. Botan dashed behind Kagami and pushed her forward a little.

"Oh well since you're not in the mood...And here I went through all this trouble to bring you present.~" She said sarcastically.

"Not interested." Yusuke said flatly. Botan felt like she'd been hit in the head as she walked to the door.

"Well maybe if you opened your eyes you be very interested!" Botan slammed the door as Kagami smiled holding in a laugh.

Yusuke sighed, he had made another friend angry with him. He really didn't think anyone seemed to care that he was in pain. He sat up to fast to pay attention to his surroundings. He looked down hunched over.

"Theres no gift of Botan's could be interesting to me right now..."

"Maybe you would~ If you looked~" Kagami said sweetly.

Yusuke's eyes snapped open. His eyes remained on the floor but drifted towards a pair of black socks, to the white skirt of the dress, it was his red jacket that made him stand up. His mouth open in stun. Kagami stood with a simple smile on her face, a gentle blush across her cheeks, with tears in the corners of her eyes. She opened her eyes to show her blue eyes.

"Hello..Yusuke~" Kagami's voice broke as her tears fell down her face and tried to keep her smile.

Yusuke began to walk forward, he reached his left hand out to her. Kagami began to reach forward shyly as Yusuke's hand reached her face, the other reached around her waist, and his mouth collided with her's. Kagami's eyes closed and returned it fully. They kissed you like they hadn't seen each other in years, not just five days, wanting to savor every little second. When they parted breathless, he nuzzled her face has he kissed gently on the face, she nuzzled him in return.

"It's you, it's really you~" Yusuke switched the position of his arms and pulled Kagami close to him. He took her ponytail in hand and took a deep breath.

"Mmm, theres no possible way to fake this smell, there's nothing like it~" He said as he nuzzled her neck and after licked his lips began sucker her neck.

"Yusuke~" Kagami began to slightly tremble.

"I'm sorry Kagami! I'm sorry for leaving you!" He embraced her tight.

"No, don't say that~ You had to leave, if it's anyone's fault it's mine!~" Kagami wepted in to Yusuke's shoulder.

He moved her face to his and gave her quick but deep kiss.

"Dont' say that!~"

"But it's true!~ If I had just let you go...!~" There foreheads together Kagami's tears continued to fall.

"Don't you understand that when I saw you it meant everything to me!~"

"But I was selfish!~"

"No I was~ I was because I wanted a part of you~ I had to know what I'd be losing.~"

"But why do something that like that just to cause this pain!~"

"I had to~"

"But why?!~"

"Because I knew you loved me~" Kagami's eyes went wide and looked in to his open eyes.

"B-but, how?~"

"I heard you, the night I saw you like this for the first time.~ I heard you say what you did and it was after you risked your life for me, I knew what I felt for you.~ " Kagami barried her head in to Yusuke's neck and nuzzled close.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad during the fireworks. But when that didn't work, I figured it wasn't meant to be, until you appeared on the roof. I had to know what your lips felt like, what your taste was like, your scent, your touch, I had to know. The only thing I couldn't do was tell you how I felt to your face.~"

"I know~" Kagami lifted her head and looked back up at Yusuke's face. " I heard you, just before I lost you~ It made me so happy!~" Yusuke embracedher tight again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you!~ I never want to hear that sound from you again, that wail made me feel dead again!~" Kagami knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry~ I'm so sorry that you heard me~" Yusuke moved and pulled her face to his. The two locked eye's.

"I love you Kagami~"

"I love you too Yusuke~"

Their eye's closed, lips parted, they connected again their mouths glided over each others with a warm loving kiss, that quickly turned deeper moving completely in tune together as Yusuke wrapped his arms tightly pulling Kagami's body upwards, Kagami wrapping her arms around Yusuke's neck running her hand through his hair. They were in their own world in Yusuke's apartment, neither noticed as the soft glow of their spirit energy gently mixed together.

8:25pm Same Day~

After a very loving make out session, the blooming couple spoke sweet words together and cuddled on Yusuke's couch for over an hour before they fell asleep for just little over another hour. Apon waking the two nuzzled each other sweetly before Yusuke showed Kagami the rest of his apartment. Easy to see that in his state of grife that he hadn't really done much cleaning up, he actually got embarrassed when she saw his bathroom. After finding the toilet, which she wasn't surprised was close to the front door like she had heard, she found a large back pack with a paper pinned to it with Kagamis' name on it. As she carried the bag Yusuke introduced her to his bedroom, which knowing they would be living together so suddenly made them both blush.

"You know I can just sleep on the couch, it's no problem~" He told her rubbing the back of his head with a bright blush across his face.

"I don't mind if we share the bed~ I'll be lonely without you~" Yusuke looked at Kagami who looked at him with an innocent but sexy flirty look. He turned beet red his head steaming as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"How about I get us something to eat?!" Yusuke tried very hard to to calm himself down. I wasn't going to lie he want to be closer to Kagami, but he was using every tiny fragment of power he had to block his ever-growing libido.

"How nice!~ I guess I'll take a bath first then~" Kagami said smiling walking towards the bathroom.

A part of Yusuke was releaved that Kagami was going to let him calm down, though the thought of her in his tub made him smile.

"Feel free to look if you want to!~" Kagami said as she shut to door, Yusuke locked himself in his room after those words.

"Damn it!~" Was all that was all he could say, Kagami undressing grinned knowing that having a little fun with Yusuke was well worth it, though she didn't know at all what she accidentally lead him to do.

Kagami searched through the back pack left for her. Botan was smart and packed a lot of important things. She located soap for the bath,a loofah sponge, and towels. As Kagami began her cleaning up, Yusuke had returned from his room and was washing his hands in the kitchen and began making dinner. Kagami happily washed up, after making sure she was fully washed and rinsed she made it to the bath tub to soak. She had put up her wet hair in one of the towels and was now rested in one of her favorite things, hot water. The one thing she loved about the Japanese culture she was now lucky to be part of, in theory being actually a demon, was the fact they really seemed to love really hot water just like her.

As Yusuke had dinner cooking away in a pot on his stove he leaned towards the hallway and eye'd the bathroom door, he was trying to figure out if he should sneak a peek and get rewarded for possibly ruin his relationship by misunderstanding her words from earlier as a joke. When the door opened he turned back to his cooking pot quickly as he heard Kagami sigh happily.

"That was wonderful~" Her hair was hidden inside the well wrapped towel on her head, her yellow nightgown was hidden under a cozy cream bathrobe.

She looked over at Yusuke in the kitchen and then noticed that the living room had been cleaned up a bit. She walked to the couch and sat down and happily relaxed. Yusuke came over to her and placed two large bowl on the table in front of her, one his, one hers. She opened her eyes and looked forward to see what she always dreamed of try. Ramen, real Ramen. Or in this case Yusuke's real Ramen. He sat down and looked at her to see her looking at him with loving eyes.

"You made me your Ramen~"

"Your that happy to eat my cooking?" He asked almost embarrassed.

"Yes~" She said that just make Yusuke's heart thump. He turned away from her and again tried to calm down as he sank to the floor to reach his bowl and was followed by Kagami.

"I gratefully receive~" They said in unison both a little different, then reached for their bowls.

Kagami just looked at the bowl and how the food was arranged. She smelled it, then took a sip of the broth. Yusuke had only began eating and chewing away looked over at her.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"I love it!~ I could eat this for the rest of my life!~" Kagami was practically glowing with love. Yusuke flustered went back to his food quickly. Kagami giggled and began to partake in the meal made by the man she loved.

10:20pm~

Yusuke came out of the bathroom, his hair was still slightly damp, his towel around his shoulders, with his pajama pants on and walked to his room. One side cleaned up just slightly to make room for Kagami's back pack. Thats when he noticed his bed, it was once a just his pillow, now it was joined by two others, a large couple pillow on the headboard and Kagami's pillow. He peeked over in to the kitchen were Kagami was finishing cleaning up the kitchen, and turned to him and smiled. She closed the fridge and turned the light off happily making her way past Yusuke with a sweet and cheerie look and disappeared in to the bedroom where he followed her.

He shut the door and when he turned around Kagami had removed her robe and revealed her night-gown. It was the same, the same one she had worn when he first met her, only this was a soft yellow. Her hair that he really liked was long and beautiful and flowed freely. She ran her fingers though her hair and placed it in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder. She sat down on the bed and looked she looked up at him. She sweetly patted his side of the bed with her left hand with a happy smile. It was at this point Yusuke knew that he was really going to share his little bed with her. Blushing turned off the light at the door and made his way to the bed with ony the window to light his way. He sat and laid down, rolling on to his back his body felt stiff. He looked over at Kagami who he had felt lay down as well, the covers moving in her direction, he saw her looking at him softly with her head on her pillow. Yusuke fixed his position with in moments he had pulled Kagami close to him with his arm around her shoulder. He was nervous as hell, blushing bright.

"Yusuke~" Kagami spoke softly. He looked at her his heart melted as she kissed his lips, which after just a moment returned it.

"I love you Kagami~

"I love you Yusuke~ The two cuddled close together and quickly fell in to peaceful deep sleep.

Friday Morning~

The rain had come and gone again. It was a peaceful morning, as the light gently began to peek through the window in Yusuke's room. It was enough to wake him up. He sat up and yawned. Then he felt something warm beside him, he looked and his eyes widened. There was Kagami, it wasn't just a dream. He smiled happily to her sweetly sleeping form. He moved from the bed and covered her up a little more before making his way to releave himself. I few moment later Kagami awoke when she couldn't find Yusuke, only to find the bed empty. His spot was still warm so she inched her way to it and snuggled in to warmth and his smell. Then she heard a loud banging on Yusuke's front door that made her sit up and look towards the open bedroom door.

"URAMESHI! Open Your Damn Door! I Know You Can Hear ME!" Yusuke opened to door swiftly with a very irritated look as he looked out the door to Kuwabara looking annoyed and Kurama looking very nervous.

"Okay, I opened the damn door, so how about you shut your damn mouth!"

"Shut up, Were coming in!" Kuwarbara stormed in taking his shoes off.

"Good Morning Yusuke. I really am sorry for this." Kurama said.

"Morning Kurama. Don't worry I don't blame you for this." Yusuke said looking at Kuwabara who was now walking down the hall towards the living room.

"Hey don't coming in to other people's places without permission!" Yusuke told him finding him looking around the living room.

"Look Urameshi I'm sick of what you've doing for that past week! Look at this place it's pigsty!"

"Who are you my mother?!"

As Yusuke and Kuwabara argued Kurama looked to one side of the room after picking up a unfirmilar smell, and saw Kagami. She looked at him and nodded her head, a quiet hello, Kurama did the same. At this point Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they were about to beat the crap out of each other the way they were grappling. Kuwabara got Yusuke in a head lock.

"Listen you pain in the ass, I'm getting you out of this apartment so you better take some medicine and get the stick out of your ass!" Thats when Kuwabara noticed Kurama smiling nicely looking away from them.

"Uh? Kurama? What are you looking at? Kuwabara moved his head to the other side of the room and saw Kagami for himself. She gave him a nice smile and waved at him. Yusuke grinned happily as Kuwabara felt embarrassed as hell.

"Kuwabara, meet my medicine."

Yusuke easily slipped out of Kuwabara's grasp as he had practical lost strength from his embarrassment. Yusuke walked over to Kagami taking a place beside her, they laughed together at Kuwabara's look of shock. Kurama chucked to himself and placed a friendly hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss, forgive the intrusion again Yusuke."

"Not a problem." Yusuke said.

"Come along Kuwabara, we mustn't intrude any longer now." Still a look of shock, Kurama lead his tall friend from the apartment as Kagami and Yusuke watched.

"This is so much fun!~" Kagami said happily.

"What?"

"To see what Kurama and Kuwabara look like~ I can see why Kurama is mistaken for a woman, but he's just so handsome, and Kuwabara, my memory doesn't do him justice, he's far more attractive looking.~" Kagami looked over at Yusuke. "What?" Yusuke looked slightly annoyied.

"Oh nothing. Just my girlfriend gushing over two of my best friends is all!" Yusuke planned to look pissed but that wasn't the case when he looked at Kagami's shimmering eyes looking straight at him.

"Oh Yusuke~"

"What?~" He was in shock in awe.

"You called me "Your Girlfriend", I'm so happy~" She took hold of Yusuke around the neck and nuzzled him lovingly.

"This is the best morning of my life~" She told him. "But I was lonely when you weren't in bed with me~"

Yusuke shifted as his muscles relaxed, Kagami noticed and removed her grasp of him looking up at him only to have a shiver go through her body when she saw the evilly sexy looking smile on his face.

"Well you know, we can always go back to bed~" Kagami stepped back a little from him.

"Yusuke~" She said shyly. Yusuke bent down a bit and licked his lips.

Kagami began stepping back towards the couch. Yusuke looked at Kagami's body figure that he could almost make out from the ever so slightly see through fabric of her nightgown. He came to her chest and he eyed her lovely plump breasts hidden away, her cleavage just calling to him. By this time he slowly started to move towards her.

"Now Yusuke~ Reframe from the darkside~"

"Darkside?~ No I'm just in the mood to play a little!~" He said as he raised his hands as he attacked.

Kagami dodged running around the couch, Yusuke's head popped back up making Kagami squeal and run to the bedroom's door way as Yusuke stood up, with a devilishly perverted look on his face, his hands making the groping motion.

"Come on Kagami~ Lets play house!~ Kagami let out a playful scream as she ran in to the bedroom.

Yusuke dashed after her and found her on the bed looking like a very tempting damsel in distress. He shut the bedroom door, walked to the bed, and was met with very little resistance when he pinned her down on the bed. On top of Kagami they looked lovingly in to each others eyes. Yusuke got close and began to growl seductively.

"Oh Yusuke~"

2Pm Friday Afternoon~

The shopping district was busy as it normally was. Yusuke stood outside a women's clothing shop looking rather annoyed. Kagami walked out of the door holding one of three different shopping bags. She was wearing short empire waisted deep mauve spaghetti strap dress with a bow in the back, white thigh high socks and her drape ankle boots from yesterday. Her hair was up in her normal side ponytail. She walked out the few steps looking at Yusuke with a cute smile.

"Yusuke, you still not upset from earlier are you?~"

"Oh no, why would anyone be upset about that?" He answered sarcastically easy to see he was still annoyed. Kagami just giggled at him.

"Aww~ Why don't be get something to eat now?~"

"Sure, why not.~" They started walking down the sidewalk.

Yusuke wasn't happy, not one bit. Here he was walking down the street of his hometown with his dream girl and all he could think about was what happened not more than three hours earlier.

As the the sweet and loving sounds of Kagami's soft moans of pleasure, Yusuke was only at the starts of foreplay wanting to enjoy every minute. Kagmai's abdomen was pushed against Yusukes, she was practically straddling him. His arms held her their bodies close as they kissed. At the kisses break for air, Yusuke went to her neck kissed and kissed down to her collarbone kissing lovingly as her head went back, she signed when the doorbell rang and got Kagami attention.

"Yusuke?"

"Just ignore it~" The door to his apartment opened.

"Yusuke?!~ It's Hinageshi!~ I have a package here for you!~"

It was at this point that Yusuke knew that his time with Kagami would have to wait. With a very irritated look he dropped Kagami to the bed. She let out a slight cry and had a look of stun on her face until she watched Yusuke unwantedly peal himself off Kagami, opened the bedroom door and walked out of the room. She giggled to herself laying flat on the bed until she heard Hinageshi let out a scared squeal which made her jump up and dash out of the room.

"I'm Sorry Yusuke!~ But your door was unlocked and..!~" Yusuke was very so irrated for being interupted he was almost immiting a dark aura. Hinageshi trailed off when she noticed Kagami walking up to Yusuke laughing.

"Yusuke don't scare her~ It's not her fault~" Kagami's words didn't work.

"Your Lady Kagami?~ Then this is for you!~" Hinageshi handed over a large box. "Special delivery from Spirit World!~" Kagami took the package in her arms, it looked heavy but was only about two or three pounds tops.

"Oh thank you. Wait I thought you worked at Kazune shrine?"

"Oh yes I do!~ I was the only available to deliver this to you at the time~ I'll be going, sorry to bother you!~" Hinageshi noticed the two were still in their night wear and fully awake, she also noticed the very light mark above Kagami's breast. She blushed and quick left them alone.

Kagami looked down at the package she was giving. She looked at Yusuke who was still irritated.

"Okay, so it was my fault!~" She pouted as she went to the couch and sat down.

She removed the large braided cording that tied the box shut. She lifted the top off and was surprised to find many things. She first noticed were the two letters, one for her, one for Yusuke. He took his and opened it.

_"To the Son of the Late Lord Raizen, Lord Yusuke Urameshi, Thank you for your being the key in returning our beloved Princess to us, w hope that the items we have put together will help both you and the Princess until your return to the Demon World. Your Faithful Servant."_

"Princess?" Yusuke asked looking at the letter with a raised eyebrow until it hit him.

"PRINCESS?!" Yusuke looked at Kagami who was looking through the box still holding her open letter. She looked at him after hearing his shocked voice.

"Oh I didn't tell you did I? Well you'll be happy to know that yes I am a Princess, and I'm a full-blooded demon too!~" Kagami told him, she was happily proud of her words.

"You couldn't have told me that last night?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that I was concentrating on making out with you~" Steam released out of Yusukes head.

Back on the sidewalk Yusuke wrapped his arm around Kagami's shoulder as they walked to prove a point to the men eyeing her. At the same time they were being followed. Behind a large sign was Botan in street clothes wearing sunglasses.

"Targets found~"

"Botan this is ridiculous.~" The voice of reason came from Shizuru standing beside her.

"Why are we following them again Botan? It's a little embarresing~" Yukina appeared next to Shizuru wearing a pink bell skirted puffed sleeved dress.

"Now, now you two.~ It's important to see how this relationship is going! Kagami is the first member of the opposite sex that Yusuke has been interested in five years and I'm determind to see this one work!"

"Well if you ask me she must be something, the feeling I get from her isn't half bad I have to say." She said taking a puff from her cigiratte.

"Yes I agree with Shizuru~ Her presence is very pleasant, but I have always wanted to meet a real Princess~" Yukina blushed.

"Well then it's set! Lets catch up before we lose them!~" Botan said as they continued down the same direction as the young couple.

After a few minutes Kagami pulled Yusuke in to the All you can eat Buffet happy going down the stairs. Everything was fine as the two got there drinks, Kagami making out like a bandit using the larges glass she could and let the melon soda flow. Yusuke was starting to think that nothing else could irritate him more than what had happened earlier that day, but he was wrong.

"The Universe is seriously cock-blocking me~" Yusuke said with his head on the table.

"What did you say Yusuke?~" Kagami asked.

"Nothing~" He raised his head back up and his reason for this new annoyance, all three of them, sat down across from he and Kagami.

"I still can't believe we all came here at the same time!~" Botan laughed, which became nervous laughter when Yusuke sent her death glares.

"S-So Kagami, did you get your package?~" She tried to change the subject.

"I did. I was surprised someone sent all those things to me."

"What was in it?~" Botan asked.

"Oh lots of things. This wallet with cash, a Train Pass full charged, copies of important records, even an I.D. and birth records." She showed off the I.D.

"Wait isn't that the same photo you took in the Spirit World?" Botan pointed out.

"Yeah it is. But the letter that came with it said that the box was from a group that once survived my family in the demon world all those years ago and were waiting for me to come back. My guess someone either spilled the beans or they just some how knew I was here. But they are being nice about telling me to take my time coming back so I'm not worried."

"Really." Botan sipped her drink.

"Well anyway I was surprised about how you and Yusuke met, lets hope you two kids behave yourselves now.~" Shizuru said.

"Don't you have a husband to deal with?" Yusuke said.

"Don't you have a stick to get out of your ass~" Shizure answered taking a drink of her coffee revealing her wedding band.

"Shizuru you shouldn't say things like that~" Yukina told her.

Before Yusuke could answer her back Kagami stopped him by calming his anger the only way she knew would work. He turned red and drank his tea quietly.

"Now, now lets all have a nice happy chat now shall we?~ No fighting now~" Botan was a little late on her words but both parties agreed. The group of girls began chatting peacefully as Kagami continues her role in keeping Yusuke calm. Her hand remain gently rubbing the crotch of his pants.

The group talked for the full ninety minutes and parted ways. By the time they exited the Buffet the sky had darkened ready to rain at anytime. Kagami touch hold of Yusuke's arm and the two quickly made their way home. They reached the Seven-Eleven near the apartment and Kagami dashed in to buy a few things. When she returned with a bag of items it had begun to rain and the two walked under the umbrella they had brought with them together. Once back at the apartment they past Yusuke's next door neighbor leaving for work, he gave them a coupon for a great deal back at the Seven-Eleven which Kagami loved.

Entering the apartment Kagami removed her boots first and with draw socks walked inside toward the kitchen to put her groceries away. Yusuke locked the door tight and walked to the living room falling to the couch. He was drained. He watched Kagami scurrying around and he just smiled as he laid back and took a nap. When Yusuke woke up it was three hours later. He woke up and smelled something. He looked to the side and found dinner on the table. Rice, soup, fish, and even a small salad. The note beside it read, "Enjoy~". He picked up the soup and tasted it. Overwhelming joy came over him at how good it was and was off eating the food Kagami had lovingly made for him. When he finished he drank down the tea that had also been left for him then relaxed on couch as Kagami walked in to the room having just left the bathroom.

"Did you like it?~"

"That was the best meal I have ever had!~"

"Thank heaven you liked it~ I was terrified it would taste bad~ The bath's all ready for you by the way~" She told him as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Thanks, I think I will." He stretched as he walked past her as she drank down a small bottle of melon flavored milk.

As Yusuke cleaned up he was grateful that the irritation from earlier in the day was gone. Kagami's dinner saved him, he also remembered what she had done at lunch, in public, under the table, in front of three women he had known for years. He was a little peeved that she groped him before he had a chance to even do it to her, but it wasn't to much of a problem. After he cleaned up he found that all he had in the bathroom was a towel for himself and one for his hair. After he had dried himself off he left the bathroom and walked to the bedroom. When he didn't see Kagami he figured she was peeing, but she reappeared in to the room still wearing her robe and hair towel still on. At first he was more interested in getting a pair of boxers out of a drawer, that was until Kagami's robe hit him in the foot from across the room. He turned around and watched as Kagami removed her hair towel, her ebony locks fell free and she tossed the towel aside revealing her ruffled pacific blue flyaway babydoll Negligee.

"I bought something for you today too~" Kagami told him sweetly. Yusuke was awe-struck.

"You know, I'm kinda in the mood to play house~" She said shyly, looking away from Yusuke with a blush on her face and other parts of her body also began to turn pink.

* * *

I'm putting in a Lemon next chapter! Like I'd make an M rated story with out someone doing it, HA!


	8. I'm Yours, Your Mine

Just a heads up! That is a Lemon, so if your interested in something like this you can easily skip to the next chapter once it's up that is. This chapter is shorter in word count but it's very hard to draw out a decent Lemon without making it overly fluffy. Not that there isn't enough fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Watashi-wa anata-no mono, Kimi-wa boku-no mono**

The apartment was locked, dark all but the lights peaking from behind the balcony's curtains, and the dim light that seeped under the bedroom door. The soft moans and the lite creak of the bed were the only sounds to be heard. The body's of Yusuke and Kagami were in their own world. Yusuke's back softly lite by the soft light, Kagami trapped under his shadow, only her blue eye's glimmered in the light surrounded in the pool of her never-ending ebony hair. Her arms around his broad back as Yusuke sucked and licked down her neck. He held up her head with his left arm cradling her neck and shoulders bring her closer to him, his right hand gently cupped her covered breast.

"Ooh Yusuke~" A soft sigh left Kagami's mouth a moment before Yusuke's own mouth connected deeply before breaking it.

"Kagami~ Let me see you?~" He asked her with a soft tone. She looked away with a blush across her face and nodded.

Yusuke helped her sit up in front of him. She unhooked the push up bra of her negligée, she hid her bare breasts as she removed the remainder of her seductive clothing and gently dropped it to the floor and laid back down and revealed herself to him. Yusuke stood on his knee's and looking in awe at Kagami's virgin body. Every inch of her was smooth and soft. Her tights like the rest of her was toned, her hourglass shape looked almost sculpted, her flat smooth stomach held the every slight touch of budding abs. Her breasts were ample, shapely, with rosy pink nipples. Her arms were resting folded back, her right hand close to her mouth as she kept her head turned to the side with her eyes down. He bent down with his arms spread holding himself up above her. He bent down and met her eye's with his as she turned her head towards him, he leaned in and nuzzled her face gently.

"Your beautiful~ He whispered before taking her lips. The kiss broke and Yusuke raised himself up again above her.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen~" His words brought Kagami's hands to his face.

She gently began to run her hands down his neck, to his shoulders, to his toned muscular arms, and back to his firm chest. He bent down again and took her back in to the cradling position and began kissing her collar-bone and moved down towards her breast. His cheek rubbed against her left breast and he nuzzled it and planted a sweet kiss, Kagami giggled a little. Yusuke's tongue slowly glided towards her nipple and took it in to his mouth. Rubbing his tongue around the soft pink mound and sucked. The soft whimper's from Kagami lead him to suck with more force. His right hand grasped and massaged her remained breast and thumb rubbing the nipple.

After a few moments he released her left breast and moved his wet mouth to her right. His right hand traveled down her stomach to her panty's. He placed his hand on her vagina and felt the growing heat coming from her. Kagami whimpered and flinched, Yusuke felt her tremble for a moment just as he began rubbing her panty's with his fingers. They became damp then suddenly moist. He slipped his hand with in her panty's and reached down, remembering his porn he found her entrance and rubbed it gently feeling her heat and the plumpness of her special place. He felt her virgin juice washing over his hand as he rubbed, then he found her entrance.

"Let me get you ready baby~" He didn't ask he simply spoke before places his middle finger with in her.

She gasped and released a soft moan, her back arched, and a shiver went through her body. Yusuke felt her release more of her juice flooding over him making entry easier, he slipped in two fingers and began to rub and twist smoothly against the start of her inner wall. Kagami clenched her raised legs as she squirmed. Yusuke moved back to her face and pulled her in to a deep kiss as he moved his hand faster, as she moaned his tongue found hers and the two sampled each others tastes. Yusuke fingers went faster and deeper, he felt her tighten around him and with in, what felt like forever to Kagami, moments, she felt something surge through her as she moaned loudly in to Yusuke's mouth.

She seemed to have lost the ability to move. Yusuke removed his fingers and laid Kagami's head down on the couples pillow, the width of the bed long, to rest for a moment. When he looked in to her eye's, the dazed, ecstasy-clouded look made him smile. He felt his still moist fingers and used the towel around his waist to wipe them off. After a few moments Kagami seemed to come out of her orgasm as Yusuke move and positioned himself in-between her now open legs, and removed her panty's. Kagami watched him as she softly panted, he removed his towel and revealed his now throbbing fully erect penis. Kagami blushed, she had never seen a man's penis up close before and soon she knew where his would be shortly. Yusuke moved closer to her, he moved forward and kissed her mouth lovingly. She could feel him rubbing against her making her whimper.

"I want you Kagami~" Yusuke told her after he broke the kiss.

"Yes~ I want you too~" She answered him in a whisper.

Yusuke pulled back and returned to her opening. To help he smeared his pre-ejaculate over himself. He found her entrance then rubbed the head of his penis against it making Kagami gasp. The heat felt good with just his tip kissing her entrance. Kagami braced herself grasping the bed tight and took in a deep breath and held it. Yusuke held himself over Kagami as he began to push. Feeling as if he was being block at first push harder only to catch the lubrication and with in millisecond he had fully inserted himself with in her.

_"Damn it!" _He thought know he had messed up as he saw Kagami's face of pain, the only sound heard was a cracked gasping her eyes wide open, back arched. The inner walls of Kagami's vagina clenched down on Yusuke's intruding member. Just staying still felt good to him, which made him feel bad as he felt the soft flow begin to leak over himself. Bending his head down he could just make out the shimmering crimson of Kagami's now broken barrier. He had deflowered her.

"Kagami..~ I'm sorry..I..Mgh!..I didn't mean to..So fast~" Yusuke tried to apologize until he felt a soft shaking hand on his face.

He looked up and saw Kagami's tear soaked eyes shimmering with the caught light. She was clearly uncomfortable but held a smile on her lips to him. He slowly moved his body forward trying not to move his lower body. With a few twinges and whimper's from the both of them he reached her body and embraced her.

"I won't move~ Mgh~ Just say when you feel better~" He nuzzled her cheek.

It took just a minute of calm breathing together and Kagami suddenly felt something from Yusuke's member within her. She felt him throbbing, his pulse. She looked at him and saw that he had a look of discomfort now. He wanted to move.

"Yusuke~ It's okay now~ Thrust, I want you to~" Her words in a whisper were like a switch turning on.

Yusuke sad nothing, but with seconds he pulled out slowly only to return slow and deep. She could feel his foreskin moving along side him with in her. She slow started to move her hips and soon found his pace. Small groans left Yusuke's closed mouth with each trust. Short soft moans left Kagami's mouth with each pant and each inward thrust. Kagami's sounds were a turn on, he listened, and would have continued his smooth deep pace had it not been for the long pleasure filled moan that escaped her mouth. He began thrusting with a picked up pace. Kagami gasped, Yusuke growled deep in his throat. His penis was being squeezed and picked his pace up more.

"Auh!~ Kagami!~ So tight!~ Ugh!~ His voice raspy filled with pleasure.

"More~ More Yusuke~" Kagami begged softly. "More!~ Aaugh!" She cried.

"Kagami!~" Yusuke answered her by taking her in to his arms and began thrusting faster, stirring her as he rolled his hips.

She grasped hold of his back and gasped at first that lead to a series of moans. kagami wrapped her legs around Yusuke's hips and locked herself in place. They starting to grind. Yusuke groaned low and long. Still holding Kagami in his arms they fell to the bed, Kagami's hips still in the air.

"Auh!~ Kagami!~ Kagami!~ Your pussy's so fucking fantastic! It keeps squeezing my cock!~"

"AH!~ Oh Yusuke!~ Your so big!~ I can feel every inch of you!~ SO.. Good!~" Yusuke began trusting hard.

"Ah Fuck!~ My cock's in love!~ You keep sucking me in hard!~"

"Yes!~ Yes!~ Yusuke YES!~ My pussy does love your cock! It only wants your cock!~"

Yusuke felt pressure in side his lower abs. He knew this feeling only this was more intense. He lost control of himself. He pushed Kagami to the bed and began ramming, his back arched as Kagami's was still in his arms. The bed creaked and groaned as Yusuke pounded Kagami hard and fast in to the mattress.

"So hot!~ Yusuke you're getting bigger!~" Yusuke was lost in the rising feeling, faster and hard, he moaned and grunted non spot.

"Kagami!~ Kagami!~ KAGAMI!~" He moaned out loud with a deep thrust as he sent his ejaculation of hot milk deep with in Kagami's sacred place.

"Ooh Yusuke!~" He trusted several more times relieving himself. Kagami felt the warmth fill her and went limp releasing her arms and legs from Yusuke's body. His penis came out from her as her body fell to the mattress.

Yusuke let go of Kagami and rolled over to her side, the couple panting heavy. Kagami felt warmth begin to ease its way out of her. She looked at Yusuke, he appeared to have a scowl on his face as he panted, his chest raising like her own. When she noticed he was still fully erect. He throbbed and the mix of her juices, his warm milk, and the dim lingering spots of her broken barrier, coated him. She wanted more, and she was sure he did to. She slowly turned over on her stomach.

"Kagami?~" He asked breathless looking towards her.

"Yusuke~ I want to... cum with you~" Her body blushed again. Yusuke noticed both the blush and his still swollen penis.

He was still in the mood, just the thought of feeling her from behind was enough. He moved himself and laid above Kagami's body. He found her entrance and entered her with no waiting. Her heat was almost burning at the entrance, their mix of love made entry easier than the first time. It wasn't painful this time. He laid against her back and held down her arms, his head close to hers. He began thrusting hungrily.

"Ah, Kagami~ Your pussy's welcoming me~ Ugh~ It's hot, I'm on fire in you!~ Mgh~ Your so tight, it feels so fucking good!~" He told her through his grunts and groans straight from his throat.

"Uooh~ It feels so good~ Yusuke, your cocks so hard!~ Ugh!~ I love it!~ Oh!~ Right there! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE!~" She answered him then suddenly felt him connect with her G-spot.

Yusuke propped himself up and starting thrusting hard and fast in to her G-spot. The sound made from their mixture echoed with each thrust. He felt the same pressure in his lower abs again. Once again he lost control in pleasure and began ramming, The bed creaked and groaned loud again Yusuke pounded Kagami hard and fast in to the mattress once more. Kagami felt it. She was cumming. She clenched down within herself as Yusuke thrust deeper and faster slapping against her firm round bottom.

"Yusuke~ Yusuke I'm cumming~ I'm cumming!~" She felt him become larger with in her as her walls squeezed.

"Me too!~" He felt her tighten, sucking him in. His penis grew hot and engorged. He thrust just a few more times before he exploded.

"KAGAMI!~" Yusuke felt his second load go lose with in her.

"YUSUKE!~" Kagami could feel everything as she called out Yusuke's name.

He continue to thrust deep with his ejaculation, it seemed never-ending until at last it was over. Yusuke pulled his now flaccid member from Kagami's now ever leaking vagina filled with his ample amounts of seed. He collapsed on top of her. The two instantly fell asleep as they were.

Kagami awoke, and found herself on her back. Yusuke was gently cleaning her with a spare towel. His hair was out of it's combed slicked back look, to the more cute hair style. She hadn't noticed until now, but it kind of looked a little longer.

"Yusuke?~" She called softly, almost a whisper. He looked up at her.

"You okay?~" He asked calmly. She nodded.

"I..Have to use the bathroom~" She said shyly.

"I'll help you~" Kagami smiled softly at him.

Yusuke help Kagami to the toilet and shut the door. He walked the length of the apartment cleaning the puddles of his semen that had escaped Kagami as she walked to relieve herself. He returned to her at the door and the two went in to the bathroom together to bathe. Kagami had Yusuke put up her hair in a towel. She was still weak and could barely move. She was able to wash herself. Yusuke finished quickly and helped rinse her body. The tub water was hot and luckily large enough for the two of them. He turned on the bubble feature on high. He and Kagami nuzzled each other lovingly.

The bath was what was needed. They returned to their room and found the bed. They had no need for clothes. Yusuke used his remote and turned off the light and turned on the fan. They cuddled close on the couples pillow. Kagami held in Yusuke's embrace.

"I love you Yusuke~"

"I love you too Kagami baby~ More then you know.~"

The couple peacefully returned to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed my first real Lemon! I plan to put other up also, but some will be much shorter.


	9. To The Temple, Summons

I really don't know how I wrote this so long. Oh well Genkai's in it who wouldn't be happy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: To The Temple, Summons**

The rain from the night before gave way to warm sunlight that found its way to sneak in through the curtains in the apartment. Yusuke's eyes opened and yawned loudly. Then he felt a soft warmth beside him, he smiled as he found Kagami sleeping peacefully as she used his chest as a pillow, his arm still around her from the night before. He looked at her lovingly then closed his eye's and laid his head back down and grinned to himself and chuckled. Then he felt a soft warm hand on his face. He opened his eye's and looked towards Kagami who had also woke from sleep. Her soft sweet face made him melt. Yusuke smiled and looked lovingly in to her own dreamy looking eyes. He pulled her naked body closer to him, she wrapped her arm around his neck, and the two loving nuzzled each other.

"Morning Baby~"

"Morning Stud~" Kagami kissed Yusuke's neck as he kissed her forehead. This soon became a morning of aggressive cuddling.

Later that Late Morning, Almost Noon~

"I'm so happy for Yusuke!" Botan said.

"Yes, Kagami is so nice. I'm happy for Yusuke too~" Yukina stated. The two walked with Kuwabara and Kurama coming out of the elevator down the hall to Yusuke's apartment.

"Well if you like her Yukina then I know I will!~" Kuwabara said in his normal fawning tone to Yukina.

"Thats wonderful Kazuma!~" Yukina laughed happily which made Kuwabara happy.

"Even though I only saw her for a moment she is very beautiful. I'm sure she'll be good for Yusuke." Kurama spoke.

"Yes! I'm gonna make sure this works out! I can't go through another five years after what happened with Keiko! So lets all behavior ourselves and have a nice talk together~" Botan stated. As the reached the apartment door.

"Let us hope this won't be a repeat of yesterday~" Kurama mentioned.

"What happened yesterday?" Said in unison by Botan and Yukina. As Botan turned the doorknob.

The group now within the apartment entrance. Kuwabara and Botan shared the same flabbergasted look, Yukina smiled sweetly, and Kurama with his head tilted slightly held a knowing look and a smirk across his face.

"GOOD MORNING!~ ISN"T TODAY A GREAT DAY?!~" Yusuke was practically shinning with a huge grin on his face, his voice very lively for it not even noon yet.

"Yes it appears so~" Kurama answered. "Forgive the intrusion again Yusuke, but we were hoping to meet Miss Kagami proper this time."

"NOT A PROBLEM!~ COME ON IN!~ DAMN IT"S GREAT TO BE ALIVE!~" Yusuke lead the way down the hall.

Kurama started first and removed his shoes easily , Yukina followed and began following Yusuke in to the living room. Kuwabara and Botan were still in a state of shock. Deep with in their minds they both thought the same thing only a little different. For Botan she saw Yusuke and Kagami holding each other romantically talking about starting an intimate relationship. Kuwarbara just saw himself dead on the ground with a chibi demon Yusuke with arm's spread out a clear sign of beating Kuwabara with huge gold shinning words which read, "I WIN!". Botan looked happy with tears in her eyes and little flower's dancing around her head. Kuwabara just cried in the bend of his arm.

After coming to terms with their thoughts they reached the living room. Entering the room they saw Kagami greeting Kurama and Yukina. She looked up at the slower duo.

"GOOD MORNING~ ISN"T IT A WONDERFUL DAY?!~" Kagami was glowing like an angel as she spoke to them.

Once again their thoughts took them away. Botan saw Yusuke and Kagami surrounded by flowers embracing lovingly with the words "True Love, Happy Couple" above them. Kuwabara saw Demon Yusuke and Kagami from the waist up embracing in the nude tightly with a dirty grin on Yusuke's face with the word "I WIN AGAIN!". Botan once again looked happy with tears and little flower's dancing around her head.

"Yes it is such a Wonderful DAY!~" She answered Kagami. As Kuwabara just kinda sulked.

Later that afternoon~

Yusuke sat in his train seat with his chin resting in his hand with a smile as he watched Kagami. She was like a small child just looking out the train window in awe.

"Your having way to much fun." He said with a laugh.

"Remember I told you I've never been on a train before, let alone a bullet train!~ This is so fun~" She answered him, the brightness of her face almost blinding with happiness. Yusuke just laughed with a blush dim on his face.

They weren't alone on the train as it sped on. Across from the happy couple were Botan and the others. Botan sat beside the window just watching them with tears of happiness. Kuwabara still sulking. Kurama just chuckling to himself.

"Oh Kazuma do you not feel well?" Yukina asked placing her hand on his upper arm.

"Don't worry Yukina~ As long as your near nothing, not even Urameshi's disgusting luck won't get me down!~" He proudly stated coming around from Yukina's touch. Only to be kicked by Botan.

"discussing my foot! It's a miracle that Kagami's here with us. Just the other day Yusuke was half dead and now thanks to her I can't stop being so happy!~" Botan was still on cloud nine that her beloved friend was happy again. That and deeply in love with a woman after five years.

"I have to agree with Botan on this one Kuwabara. The change in Yusuke is remarkable. Kagami seems to have captured Yusuke's heart and soul completely. Rather pleasant if you ask me." Kurama spoke looking over at his seat mates then back towards Yusuke and a giddy Kagami.

"Your right..As usual..Still makes me feel sick to my stomach though.." Kuwabara slumped over a little.

"Would you like me to heal you Kazuma?~" Yukina asked sweetly. Kuwabara grabbed hold of her in to a hug.

"Yukina~! I'm healed just with the sound of sweet voice!~"

"Oh Kazuma~" Yukina giggled.

Botan and Kurama just smiled at each other. They may not have had anyone but the love of their friends was enough to make them happy. Yukina softly patted Kuwabara's head as Yusuke looked over to his friends then back at Kagami with a smile. The train sped on to its destination.

Later at the Steps of Genkai's Temple~

Yusuke and Kagami arrived at the steps first. The view of the stairs made the color drain from Kagami's face. She grabbed on to Yusuke for dear life.

"What?~"

"I haven't told you yet that I have a slight fear of stairs with no hand rails!~

"Your kidding?!~" Yusuke started laughing out.

"Yusuke!" Her hold on his arm softend to look at him with a flustered look.

"I'm sorry! But damn Kagami how can you have a fear that funny!~" He tried to stop but belted out again.

"Jerk!~ Fine I'll do it by myself!" Kagami released Yusuke and stepped forward. She took a deep breath then yelled as she started running up the stairs.

"Kagami?!"" Yusuke snapped out of it and watched her for a moment then touch off after her.

Before she knew it, Kagami was at the top of the stairs at the temple gates. And leaned against the wall and took a moment to rest, only to find she wasn't even breathing heavy.

"Hmph!~ Perks of being a born again demon!~" She said to herself.

"Kagami?!" Yusuke joined her a moment later.

They walked to each other, Kagami then noticed the height, though not scared of heights, the shock of running up all the stairs had her jump in to Yusuke's arms.

"You okay?" He asked her with a laugh.

"Fine~ Just the shock setting in~ I'm not used to being a demon just yet~"

"Hey no problem for me if you're gonna jump in to my chest everytime~" Yusuke embraced her with a cocky smile on his face.

"You such a jerk~" She told him looking up at him. "But at least your my jerk~" She buried her face in his chest.

"HEY YOU TWO! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Kuwabara was heard yelling. The two looked down to see their friends had begun walking the steps.

"Sorry!~" Kagami called out.

"Whats wrong Kuwabara, you jealous?!" Yusuke called out with a cocky laugh.

"Yusuke don't be mean."

"It's been five years Kagami, and Kuwabara and Yukina have gone no where. I'm having the time of my life showing you off.~"

"Oh great I'm a trophie girlfriend.." Kagami leaned back a bit and looked towards the temple gate with an irritated look.

"You better belive it baby~" Yusuke leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Yusuke stop that!~ Not here!~"

"HEY YOU HEARD ME!" Kuwabara yelled again.

"YEAH, YEAH!" Yusuke answered him, Kagami laughed.

Yusuke put an arm around Kagami's shoulder and brought her to the gate. He opened it with ease and Kagami looked over her surroundings with a gleeful face.

"Yusuke, I love you~"

"I should bring you here more often!~" Happily surprised to hear Kagami's words.

The two walked in through the gate and in to the grounds. Kagami was still glowing until she heard a familiar sound.

"PUU~" Kagami turned her head towards the sound and smiled wide.

Sitting out in the soft afternoon sun was Puu, a much larger Puu then she had met, but Puu non the less. Kagami ran to him with her arms out.

"BABY!~" Kagami smushed herself in to Puu's body and hugged him. Puu bent his head and rubbed his head against her.

"Oh Puu, I missed you!~ Your my big baby now!~ Your all soft and cuddly!~" She turned and hugged his head petting the mane of his neck.

"Just who are you in love with me or Puu?!" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Puu of course!~"

"KAGAMI!" Yusuke's face made Kagami laugh as she released Puu and happily dashed towards Yusuke and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Yusuke, jealous of your own Spirit Beast~ " She nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Don't worry, your soft and cuddly too~"

"Ha ha, very funny.~" Yusuke blushed along with his irritated look as Kagami giggled.

"Well, well, now. Isn't this a lovely sight to see." Yusuke and Kagami both looked towards the temple to the voice that spoke to she stood, Genkai. Kagami slowly released Yusuke in embarrassment. Yusuke just smiled.

"Hey Genkai.~"

"Well I'm happy to see you out of that slump of yours Yusuke. I'm guessing the reason for both is this young woman here?" Genkai looked at Kagami who felt as if she about to pass out.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Come on in so we can chat."

"Sure."

"Just the girl Yusuke. You wait here." Genkai disappeared in to the doorway behind her.

"I'm dead!~" Kagami was white as a sheet. Yusuke pulled her close to him and kissed her, bring back her color and a blush on her face.

Kagami followed Genkai in to the temple and when she came to the entrance of the room in her socks she stopped and looked in to the room. She remembered it from her ever fading memory from her former life. The same room that Yusuke learned from Kurama that the Spirit World was under water from the flooded river Styx. From Yusuke she was told it actually happened so she was happy to be in a place that held so much love from her.

"Close the door, child." Genkai told her. Kagami nodded with a jump and closed the sliding door.

When Kagami turned she could see the inside of the room better. Genkai sat on a pillow with tea before her. Kagami walked towards her and kneeled down and sat across from Genkai. Kagami was terrified. Genkai looked at her then smiled with a sign.

"Calm down, child, I'm not going to bit you. But first I think introductions are in order. I am the Physic Genkai, current owner of this Temple and Yusuke's former teacher, and your name?"

"Y-yes ma'am! M-My name is Kagami, Kagami Maboroshi. I am the last of the Imperial Devils royal line, and Yusuke's girlfriend!"

"I heard from Koenma a few things about you. And from what Yusuke has told me about your I'm quit amazed with you."

"Master Genkai?"

"From the first day I met Yusuke to what happened five years ago, Yusuke has never looked, nor has his aura been like this. You've really done something to change him, and in such a short amount of time."

"I'm sorry!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, Master Genkai! But I think your wrong!"

"Really, about what?"

"About me changing him!~"

"How so?"

"I..I've known about you, about Yusuke and his friends, about the Spirit World and Demon World. I only met Yusuke a week ago, and he may act a little different around me, but he hasn't changed. He's still Yusuke. He's still a complete Dimwit!~ I don't know if I deserve him or not, or to even be here right now...But I know how I feel about him. I've felt it even before I met him face to face. I know that I"m in love with him and I only want what makes us happy. No matter what it is I know Yusuke will grow, but he'll never change, nothing I do or happens will change anything."

"Change is something different from growth. I'm sure if anything Yusuke has grown. I leave him in your hands to help him continue to grow, and keep growing."

"Master Genkai~"

"You're a very interesting young woman Kagami. I see hope for you in this world yet. Just don't go shitting it up.~"

"Yes ma'am!~" The two smiled happily to each other. "Um? Master Genkai?"

"Yes dear."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depending on what it is and as long as the answer doesn't leave this room unless over my dead body."

"Yes ma'am!~"

Kagami looked around and then crawled over to Genkai and sat beside her. She bent down and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Well you see, there's something that's been killing many people from my former world... You and Toguro...How, well, how do I ask this without sounding dirty?"

"Never mind I'll tell you. Think of it as a reward for making Yusuke better." Kagami was prepared for what ever Genkai would reveal.

"To start..Best sex of my life. And people wonder why I never got married."

"That's so cute~"

"Theres more~"

"REALLY?!~"

30 minutes later~

"What are all of you doing out here?" Koenma asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Kuwabara answered as Koenma walked forward.

"Kagami's been talking with Genkai since we got here." Yusuke told him.

"Oh well then in that case we can go in now." Koenma told them and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute Koenma what do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Genkai told me to just knock when I got here so it's okay." The group made it to the door and Koenma knock. "Genkai, were coming in."

Koenma opened the slidding door and walked in then stopped, followed by Yusuke with a questioning look on his face. Genkai was drinking her tea along with Kagami who was glowing like a lamp. They could almost see the flowers dancing around her. Kagami finished her tea and stood as she noticed Yusuke and dashed to Yusuke happily.

"Hey, you two have a nice talk?" Yusuke asked as Kagami took his arm lovingly.

"Wonderful!~ Grandma Genkai's Awesome!~" Kagami told him as Koenma walked to Genkai.

"It appears even you've been won over by her." Koenma said.

"It appears so."

"What's your call?"

"She's an odd one that girl. But she isn't evil. It's strange really." Genkai said as she watched Yusuke and Kagami.

"What is?"

"It feels I've known that girl her entire life. As if I met her before, but I know I haven't. But I'm guessing that's why you needed to talk now isn't it?"

"Nothing gets past you now does it?"

"Not by a damn long shot." Genkai answered as she smiled at Yusuke grinning with Kagami hanging on him happily, Yukina trying to calm down a fuming Kuwabara, Botan off in her own happy world and Kurama just chuckling to himself.

8pm that evening~

"That was yummy!~ Eatting dinner in a place like this is something else! I love nature~"

"Oh great another one.~" Yusuke and Kagami walked around the outskirt of Genkai's temple after eating dinner.

The two were in simple lounge wear sweats. They carried with them their bath items with them and were now headed for the bathroom. Yusuke playfully put his arm around Kagami's waist and she intern cuddled up to him. They reached the bathroom and the first thing to go was Kagami's ponytail. Her ever flowing black hair fell to cover her. Yusuke couldn't help just watch her strip. Surprisingly he found the whole thing cuter than sexy. Kagami blushed and walked in to the bathroom first. The room was a good size and the tub was large. Kagami sat on a small stool and sat under the stream of the shower. Yusuke opened the door to Kagami's back her hair covered in soap.

"Your hot even covered in soap~" He told her as he moved to the second shower beside her.

"Cute~ But it won't work~"

"Damn~" Yusuke said as Kagami wrapped her arms around him. Her breast pressing against his back. "That's not helping~"

"Want me to wash your back?"

"Sure!~ You gonna use the towel or your personal attachments."

"Shut up dimwit!~"

"Yeah you two bonded alright." Warm water washed over him after that. He was now drenched.

Kagami started with Yusukes neck and shoulders. It was soothing and Yusuke was in bliss. Kagami was good at mixing a massage in to this.

"Remind me to have you do this again~" He said as Kagami finished and rinsed him, placing a warm clean kiss on him freshly cleaned nape of his neck.

"My turn~ Kagami said sweetly.

Yusuke jumped a little with a shocked nervous look. When he turned to her she was just sitting with her back to him on the stool. Hs moved her now rinsed and clean hair in to a towel. He just sat there with his towel over his lap blushing.

_"Why the hell am I nervous? We've had sex so what the hell is wrong with me?!"_

"Yusuke~"

"Uh, Yeah!~"

He moved to kagami decided to try to mimic what she did to him. Though unlike him she was washing her front at the same time. Just the sight how her skin so clean and smooth made him melt inside.

_"If Kuwabara knew about this he'd kill himself!~ Like hell I'd tell him though~" _Yusuke and Kagami were both in sync. As he went lower on her back she went lower. Once Yusuke was finished Kagami had as well.

"Remind me to have you do that again too~" Kagami laughed herself making Yusuke blush as she stood and rinsed herself in the tall shower.

"Damn who needs tv with you around~" Yusuke told her just staring until her wet towel slapped in to his face.

"I'm your girlfriend not your personal sex idol Yusuke Urameshi~" She told him annoyed but playfully as she got in to the large bathtub.

"Hey I'll be your's if your mine~" He said with a grin as he removed the wet towel from his face.

"I am yours, but I just need you as you and my life will be a happy one~" she told him as she began swimming around in the tub like a child.

It didn't take long for Yusuke to scrub himself down. Being now with Kagami he made sure to pay extra attention to certain places that needed the most care. Kagami would glance over at Yusuke now and again to keep him from hearing her laughing she would dunk her mouth and nose under the water. After a few minutes and a little more swimming around, Kagami soaked at one side of the tub. The waters stillness was broken by Yusuke getting in. He sprawled out at the other end and ran his hand through his hair making it go back. Kagami shyly made her way to him. His arms spread out and Kagami popped up with a timid sweet look to one side of Yusuke. He scooped her up in his right arm and pulled her to him. They hugged then began nuzzling each other which lead to a soft loving kiss. After a few more moment of cuddling Kagami stood to leave.

"Well I'm finished~"

"Aw come on stay a little longer babe~"

"I still have to get the bedding out you know. Just soak for as long as you want~" Kagami told him as she wrapped herself in her fluffy white towel and let her hair go free.

"No fair~" Yusuke leaned on the tub with an annoyed look. Kagami turned and stuck her tongue out at him as she left the bathroom. Yusuke just kind of laid back and relaxed.

It was only five minutes later that Yusuke sunk down in to the water's depths than emerged. He had the look stance and smiling face that he normally has of confidence before a battle. He left the bath and dried quickly. He wasted no time putting on the dark blue yukata and made his way back to the room Genkai was letting them use. He opened the door and found Kagami with her hair down and fully natural. She was laying down on the doubled summer futon on her stomach covered in her matching yukata her legs kicking as she read through a thick manga magazine.

"So that's what you bought at the 7 Eleven last night?" He asked with a chuckle walking in and closing the door.

"Oh deal with it, you're dating an Otaku Demon Princess~" Kagami replied turning the page.

Yusuke walked over and sat on the futon with her with his legs crossed. He just watched scanning the comics and watching her facial expression change. Of course watching her butt wiggle around caught his attention. He smirked evilly. With out a moment notice Yusuke crawled on top of Kagami pushing her down with his weight.

"Yusuke?!~" Kagami quickly became flustered and tried to get up only for her bottom to make contact with Yusuke's lower regain.

"I think I know something better to do then reading we can do together~" Yusuke grinned as he playfully began moving his hips.

"Yusuke!~ Mmm..This is Genkai's Temple! What are you a dog in heat?!~"

"Oh you better believe it!~" Without another thought Yusuke revealed his every aroused member as he parted his yukata and began humping her bottom.

"Yusuke~" Kagami was powerless, she did want him to stop but with how she felt about him she just couldn't tell him to stop.

Yusuke shifted himself and slipped his left hand in-between Kagami thighs. His eyes opened up and his than happy smile went from smirk to a happy dirty grin.

"So this is why you really left the bathroom~"

"Jerk~" Kagami softly moaned.

Yusuke had found that Kagami was a bit moist around her inner thighs. He slipped his hand in to the warm heat and felt her seemingly sensitive entrance. He was easily able to place two fingers inside her. Kagami let out a loud whimper. With in seconds Yusuke's hand was drenched.

"Yusuke~"

Yusuke lifted her yukata and then lifted her bottom closer. He moved in to position with Kagami squeezing the futon blanket whimpering, suddenly the door slide open.

"Alright that's enough of that." Genkai told them, the couple turned as red as tomatoes, Kagami letting out a scream in her mind. " Now put it back in your pants and come outside you have guests." Genkai walked away.

With in moment Kagami was hidden under the blanket cry from embarrassment. Yusuke wasn't happy, he was both red and seeing red. He wrapped himself up his anger taking his arousal with it jumped to the door to scream at his so-called guests.

"WHAT I"M BUSY!" He screamed, then he got a look at who it was standing outside.

"Forgive us for the disturbance Young Lord." There were Hokushin, Touou, and Seitei kneeling on the ground before the door.

"OH YOU BETTER BE! Now stand up and get this over with!" Yusuke wasn't happy at all to see these three right now.

"Yes Lord." They stood as told and Hokushin pulled a scroll from his robe and handed it to Yusuke.

"We were asked by King Enki to delivery this to you."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

At this point Kagami who had crawled from under the blanket, put up her hair back up in her pony tail and appeared at the door.

"Yusuke?"

This was the first time Yusuke's ever loyal Monk followers laid eyes on Kagami. With in moments it hit them the reason Yusuke was so mad at them and what he had been busy with, the swiftly ended up on the floor again with their heads down.

"Young Lord, we are terribly sorry for disturing you and your lovely guest!" The Trio were all uncomfortable and embarrassed, this was clear by the blush they all tried to conseal.

"Oh Yusuke don't be so mad at them since they came all this way~ Poor Hokushin~" Kagami said sweetly. Hokushin raised his head.

"Miss your words are to kind."

"Nonsense, I mean you do have to put up with Yusuke after all.~"

"KAGAMI!~" Yusuke was not amused. Kagami kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush and turn around to hide his embarrassed blushing face.

The trio watched in awe at Yusuke and Kagami's interaction. It was clear to them that this wasn't a simple night of passion, or it would have been had they not shown up, but they didn't know that much. Yusuke took a breath to calm down and then he turned to speak only to see the demon Monk Trio kneeling in front of Kagami, Hokushin holding her hand in his.

"Our Lady Kagami!~ We are at your beckoned call!~" The stood and each introduced themselves, each kissing her hand afterwards.

"HELLO?! KAGAMI IS MY GIRLFRIEND GOT IT! DON't KISS HER LIKE THAT!" Yusuke wasn't happy.

"Oh Yusuke don't be jealous~" Kagami was having a ball.

After a few minutes the trio were in the midst of leaving.

"Again we are greatly sorry for this disturbance. Please be well Young Lord." The three bowed.

"Yeah, yeah thanks all ready." Yusuke replied.

"Have a safe return gentleman~" Kagami told them.

"Pleasant evening our Lady Kagami!~ Farewell!"

With in seconds they disappeared in blink of the eye as Kagami just waved to the air. She smiled and turned with Yusuke walking back in to their room. Kagami had the scroll and began opening it as she sat crossed legged on the futon as Yusuke shut the door.

"Oh Yusuke, we get to go to a party!~" She told him with a smile as Yusuke slumped on to the futon face down.

"whoop-de-fucking-do!"

* * *

Oh poor Yusuke, cock-blocked again and by his own followers. Tsk tsk.. But really ladies who wouldn't want tall attractive demon monks fawning over you. Okay so Kagami knows how to torment Yusuke but it's cute because she'd never cheat on him.


	10. In to the Demon World, Taken

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having terrible block with other story idea's getting in the way. I really wish I had like maybe ten more of me so that way we could all do one thing and not go crazy. But I got this finished and I really hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: In to the Demon World, Taken **

It had been a few days since Yusuke and Kagami were at Genkai's. It was his surprise that this sweet girl he had fallen hard for was a natural and powerful fighter. It took him a few minutes to remember she was her real self, a demon Princess. Just the thoughts that she was known as a Princess made him smile cause a few demons in the Demon world called him a Prince due to Raizen, and Yusuke even admitted that being reborn and being called a great Demon Lord's son made him happy, even if he hadn't had enough time with him. But then here was Kagami, who had won the friendship and love of his close friends, he even had reason to think Genkai may like her better than him, but she had no one. Her family, and culture died out over one thousand years ago, all she had was him, but she never seemed upset. He saw her glancing at families with little kids but always smiled a beautiful smile that always made him feel better.

Now they were back at his apartment, okay it was their apartment but they weren't going to be there very much longer. They were packing up everything getting ready to leave. It was getting closer to Yusuke's birthday and that meant that his one year training for the Demon World Tournament was coming up. Not to forget the unbreakable invite to a party from King Enki, something Kagami was very happy to go to. It wasn't hard to store away certain things that Yusuke couldn't take with him. Thanks to Botan he kept everything stored in the Spirit World in a small room. He had everything he needed in one bag, Kagami had everything in one large pink backpack. With everything taken care of Yusuke and Kagami and returned to Genkai's.

The night was calm and refreshing with a comforting breeze. Genkai stood looking out at both Kagami and Yusuke sitting on top of Puu awaiting for the gate to open to them.

"You know I always thought that the whole takeing down the barrier was weird. I mean so many demon's with different personalities and such in the human world with so few who can fight them if they do something wrong is just wrong." Kagami said.

"There's still a lot of stuff in that head of your's that's either completely wrong or just kinda off. I'm just glad you could see through it." Yusuke answered her laying down on Puu's back with his hands behind his head.

"At least I know enough.~" She told him leaning over his face. Yusuke reach out his right hand and pulled her closer to share a kiss with her for a few moments until Puu alerted them to who they were waiting for. The two sat up and looked over to the clearing of the temple grounds to see the SDF.

"Young Lord we'll open the gate at anytime you wish!" A young man with mid-length black hair stated. Yusuke just nodded with a sturn look on his face . The man bowed and he and his four other companions quickly opened a large vortex.

Kagami was in awe by it, Yusuke just smiled at her. The SDF members moved off to the sides of the vortex and bowed. Kagami waved to Genkai as Puu began to flap his wings lifting him to the air. Kagami grabbed Yusuke and clung to body. She calmed down when he wrapped his arm around her and kept her close. With a quick fly around the temple Puu entered the vortex which closed not long afterwards. On the other side the change in time was easy to see once Kagami opened her eyes and looked around. Yusuke let her go as she peeled away from him to look over Puu's body to see the ground's below.

"Yusuke, is it okay for Puu to be flying around like this?" Kagami asked turning to Yusuke who had returned to laying down as she kept her ponytail from flying in the breeze.

"He's fine. We've done this a lot. It's much faster to travel this way. Beats running for three days, it only takes twelve hours this way."

Kagami crawled back to Yusuke who opened one eye when he felt her body snuggle up to his. He wrapped his arm around her and the couple fell asleep.

The next morning Kagami awoke and sat up. She yawned and stretched with a squeak and fixed her clothing and hair. The view had changed to a vast forest with mountains. The sky was full with clouds as if it would rain but it didn't feel like it would. That's when Kagami looked close and thought she had seen something large through a break in the clouds.

"Puu?~" Kagami turned and noticed Puu's head turned looking at her.

"Good Morning Puu~" She said sweetly.

"PUU!~" Kagami looked forward and saw a large castle coming in to view. Then she heard Yusuke yawn loudly.

"Sleep well?" She asked him as he cracked the air out his neck.

"Fine." He answered with a grumpy voice. Kagami leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good Morning~" Yusuke raised an eyebrow and with in moments Kagami was dipped in his arms looking in to the sexy smirking face Yusuke now had on his face.

"Now it is~" His voice made Kagami melt, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two pulled in for a deep morning kiss.

With in another ten minutes Puu landed in the garden clearing of the castle Kagami had seen earlier. Yusuke with his bag jumped off Puu's back. Kagami followed behind him. When she looked around she began trembling.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Well..." Kagami tried to answer. Yusuke laughed and snuck his arm around her waist.

"Your not scared are you? Cause it's fine if you are." He told her.

"Terrified not scared, but I think it's mostly just my excitement turning in to the wrong emotion. Thank you by the way." Kagami answered him. She kissed him just above his collar-bone on his neck. A quick cuddle calmed her down.

"Ugh! Thank god, how long was it gonna take you to get here?! I've been waiting all night! AND I"M NOT GOOD WHEN I"M SOBBER!" The booming female voice came from Enki's lovely but brute of a wife Kokou.

The couple looked towards her as she walked towards them quickly and grabbed Kagami by the arm pulling her away from Yusuke leaving him unsteady. With in moments of gaining balance Kagami was face to very close face with Kokou as she was stared at intensely. Then she suddenly grinned and put her arm around Kagami's shoulder.

"HA, HA! So ya finaly got some sence and found yourself a demon girl huh Yusuke?! HA HA! And from the smell of her you even got laid too!" Kokou laughed out loud hugging Kagami close like a doll.

"Plus just look at her! You know what kiddo you kinda remind me of me when I was younger! Back before that two timing bastard screwed that human whore and left me! ALMOST TEN YEARS SINCE HE ABANDONED ME! YUSUKE! SO HELP ME I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CASTRATE YOU IF YOU EVEN DARE BECOME YOUR BASTARD FATHER DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Before Yusuke could come out of his some what confusion from Kokou's words he noticed the figure coming from behind her.

"Now, now sweetheart lets not threaten our guest. Well again anyway." Kagami looked over Kokou's shoulder and standing only a few steps away was Enki with a silly smile on his face.

"I'm just tellin him the truth!" Kokou replied turning to her Husband. He placed his hand on her free shoulder.

"Now sweetheart why don't you go rest and have a drink and I'll take it from here?" Enki said with a smile. Suddenly Kokou's face filled with anger softened. Something that was not apart of Kagami's memory.

"OH HONEY!~ YOU UNDERSTAND ME DON'T YOU?!" Kokou released Kagami and quickly embarrassed her large Husband with a loving slightly teary eyed face. This was something that was no where in Kagami's memory and was clearly something no one would have imagined.

"ALRIGHT! SOMEONE BRING ME THE BIGGEST GOURD WE GOT AND BRING IT TO MY BEDROOM!~" Kokou released her husband and began walking off towards the large garden patio entrance as a few of the near by maids nervously began dashing towards the kitchen.

Kagami was still a little shaken from her first encounter with another female demon other than Yukina, and the difference was extremely far apart. She was surprised at how being sober for Kokou made her seem more loving to her husband, but then again she wasn't really sure.

Yusuke walked over to her side with the same confused look on his face as Kagami had. The two looked at each other, their faces softened to smiles then the two began laughing quietly. Enki looked over at the two and smiled a big smile.

"So you're the little lady that I was told about?" His question made the pair look towards him. Enki chuckled to himself.

"Your just like Hokushin described, a lovely raven haired beauty. Of course no one's as beautiful as my Kokou but leave it to Raizen's son to find such a lovely young lady to rival her!" Enki said aloud happily with a laugh.

"Oh for God sake, what is all the Demon World worried about my love life? Jeez!" Yusuke shock his head as Kagami just giggled at him.

"Well son after five years. Don't get me wrong or anything but I've heard things, the moment I heard that you had a girl I started to spread it around. My top adviser even said it would be best for your reputation if I did." Enki looked a little nervous.

"Oh really? Oh well I know a certain fox who's gonna be hearing from me." Yusuke didn't look pleased.

"Now, now Yusuke calm down~ Thank you for the invitation King Enki. " Kagami smiled happily.

"Such a sweet polite young lady. Please feel free to call me Enki, I may be King but I'm not really in to the whole royal title thing unless I have to. Please let me show you to your room." Enki began leading the couple towards the castle. Kagami waited for Yusuke who was still a little peeved, Kagami just giggled to herself and followed behind him close.

A pair of large ornate double dusty rose doors opened to a large ornate bedroom. The bed was the focus of the room, a bed fit for royalty. Kagami was loving the room, lots of seating of plush chairs and sofa's and a small dining table with four chairs. Kagami looked dashed around with glee, Yusuke just watched her as he threw is pack on to the bed as Kagami grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the dining table as Kagami disappeared in to the bathroom then came back out.

"That bathroom is just a gorgeous has the rest of the room!" She gushed.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" Yusuke asked chewing away.

"How can you not be more interested in this place it's fantastic!~"

"You haven't seen the balcony yet have you?" He asked again.

"There's a balcony?!" Kagami dashed to the curtain covered double doors on the other side of the room and opened them. Rushing out on to the balcony and could see Puu below eating out of a bowl of fruit and nuts. Kagami was joined by Yusuke at the railing just leaning on it smiling at her.

After looking over the view she noticed Yusuke and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and the two snuggled close. They looked up to each other and leaned in to kiss as they got but an inch from each other.

"Young Lord!"

The couples eyes popped open with shock, Yusuke became so angry he turned and threw his half eaten apple at Hokushin who stood behind him which made contact with the side of his bald head.

"Again?! What is it this time?!" Yusuke was not happy as he released Kagami and marched to Hokushin and stared him down.

"I"m very sorry Young Lord, but I was asked to see if you were comfortable by his Highness Enki when I past him in the hallway."

"Well seeing as I've been in this every time I've come here I'd say yes I am. But I'd be even more comfortable if I could have some damn private time with my girlfriend!" Yusuke answered with his eyes closed, but when he opened them to yell at Houkushin he was gone. Looking around quickly he turned around to see Hokushin, Touou, and Seitei kneeling on the ground before Kagami.

"Our Lady~" The monks said in unison.

"You three are just so cute~! But you seem tired to me."

"Oh no my lady we just fine, and are here to serve you."

"Now none of that! I want you three to go and have a good meal and then do nothing but rest! Yusuke or I will call you if we need you, so please inform the castle of my order."

"AS YOU WISH OUR LADY KAGAMI!"

The three monks vanished and Kagami stood with a happy smile as Yusuke just looked at her dumfounded.

"How did you do that? I can't even do that! I've tried, it never works!" Yusuke walked to Kagami wanting to know how she figured out how to get rid of them.

"Oh Yusuke honey, it's a females touch. Like now~" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled close to him.

"Babe, your awsome~" Yusuke pulled her close and when she looked up at him he picked her up and walked in to the bedroom shutting the door with his foot, tossed her to the bed and jumped on top of her as she squealed.

"Kagami, I know you have a lot of hair, don't get me wrong I love it, but your proving to me why it takes women so long in the bathroom." Yusuke said sitting on the couch cross-legged dressed in formal attire, similar in appearance to what he wore after the passing of Raizen, the extra detailing showed nicely.

"I'm coming!~"

"At last." Yusuke stood as Kagami appeared.

"Well how do I look?!~" Kagami turned around showing off a detailed yellow sleeveless traditional looking mandarin dress with high cut slits up to her hips on both sides. With black leggings and matching yellow shoes with a strap. Her hair still up in her side ponytail.

"Well?~" Kagami asked again to a speechless Yusuke. He shock his head out of it.

"F-Fantastic!~ R-Really!~" Yusuke said slightly embarrassed.

"Really?~Yay!~" Kagami was glowing and after spinning in her dress ran to Yusuke in to his arms.

The two smiled at each other and embarrassed for a moment before going forward to the party.

Walking down the hallway to a large door that was opened by two maids. The couple walked in to the shinning light and in to a crowded ballroom of well dressed demons, many appeared human, other's clearly demon's. Kagami clung to Yusuke's arm in both being nervous and overwhelmed. The two walked through the party guests towards Enki who was easy to see in the crowd. As Enki and Kokou beside him came in to view Enki turned revealing whom he had been talking with, Yomi.

"Ah, Yusuke! We were waiting for ya boy! Yomi and I were just talkin about you!" Enki chuckled.

"No doubt." Yusuke replied.

"Oh my apologies again for not being able to show you your room, last-minute party details. Oh where are my manners theirs introductions in order. Yomi, meet the lovely young woman who snapped Jr. back from slump." Yomi walked a step forward and he was just as Kagami remembered him in appearance.

"Please is all mine. We wouldn't want our young Prince to not be at his best during the tournament." Yomi held out his hand to Kagami and she with a deep breath placed her right hand in his to which he then kissed.

"Such a fine young woman, I feel your beauty just from your presence." He stated almost as if he was able to see.

"Thank you so much, you're as much of a gentleman as Yusuke spoke of you." Kagami stated, which wasn't a line, in her memory of their first meeting in her former world over burger, a gentleman Yomi was, though Kagami happily left out the rest.

"And a lovely voice, music to my ears."

"Don't go getting any idea's Yomi, Kagami's mine." Yusuke said, not in jealousy but a smooth protective tone.

"Oh no of course not my boy, you see I'm afraid I'm already taken." Yomi stated.

"Your what?" Yusuke asked confused. Yomi held out his hand as a figure appeared from behind Enki's body.

Walking towards them was a vision of a woman. Long black hair, longer then Kagami's, fixed mostly down with a portion tied back in decoration, including her demon horns which also held decoration. Her eyes were a shimmering gold, her skin milky, dressed in an elegant kimono the reached to the floor. She took his hand and took her place beside Yomi.

"Allow me to introduce to you, my enchanting wife, Kaguya."

"It is my pleasure to meet you young Prince." Kaguya bowed gently and spoke with a soft very deep womanly voice.

"Pleasure to meet you too~" Yusuke and Kagami replied in unison with a bow. It appeared to Kagami that Yusuke must have been in more of a poor state that or just out of the loop of the Demon World worse than she assumed, if even he didn't know about Yomi's marriage.

"You keep going at this pass kiddo and Yomi's gonna keep beatin ya to the punch." Kokou stated.

"What hell does that mean?!" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"0 for 3. Yomi's in the head running, and damn do you need to catch up! HA, HA, *Hic*, HA!" She answered pointing to Kaguya.

Thats when they the couple noticed it, how could they have not seen it before. As they gazed at Kaguya they noticed her left hands position on her very large stomach. She was pregnant, very pregnant, to the point she'd burst at any moment, and yet still looked elegant.

"Hee, hee. See 0 for 3. The tournament, marriage, and about to have his second kid.*hic* Hop to it boy!" Kokou laughed.

Yusuke and Kagami looked at each other and their faces went bright red to the glowing point and then looked away from each other embarrassed. Kaguya gave a small chuckle at the sight. Then felt a tug at her robe and looked beside her.

"What is Shura dear?" Kaguya asked.

"You promised Mother!" Shura answered cryptically. Kagami noticed him, the Shura she remember was just a child, though after five years he still was a child but had grown including his hair which resembled his fathers. To be expected from a clone. From height wise though he was about chest height with Yusuke now.

"Shura, don't be rude. Introduce yourself to Yusuke's companion."

"Yes Father." Shura was still Shura, completely reluctant to do it but he did it with a sigh and stepped forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Shura son of Yomi." He bowed and stood returning to Kaguya before Kagami could reply.

"Pleasure is all mine, I'm sure~" Kagami replied easy to see that Yusuke was fuming from the arrogance Shura still had even with a mother.

"Mother!~" Shura urged.

"Shura!" Kaguya sent him a glare only he knew all to well.

"Yes Mother~" He said in defeat and looking down hurt. Kaguya placed her hand on his head.

"Now then let us go.~" She stated kindly making Shura look up to her with a glow of happiness.

"Excuse us please." Yomi stated as he bowed and began to lead his family away.

As they walked through the crowed Yomi waited until he heard the sounds of conversation between Kokou and Kagami to speak to his wife.

"What is your take on our young Prince's lover?" Yomi asked.

"She is...A very interesting child. It would be best to watch her closely." Kaguya answered as she looked towards Yomi, her golden eyes giving a gentle glow.

"Excellent work my love." Yomi stated as he placed his right arm around Kaguya's back.

"It's a pleasure as always my darling~" She replied as she gently pet her stomach with her growing baby.

Back with the group Kagami was being gripped by Kokou lovingly as she was compared to a doll. When a familiar figure appeared dressed in his signature Chinese-style attire, Kurama.

"Lively as ever you Majesties?" Kurama's question got the group's attention and they all looked towards him to see him walking forward hold a glass of red wine.

"HA, HA, not if I can help it." Enki laughed.

"That's an understatment! *hic*" Kokou piped in.

"Now dear." Enki started.

"AWH! Come on missy let's get out of this sausage fest and get you some booze!~" Kokou started pulling Kagami away who was not about to try to stop her. Yusuke prayied she'd be okay before turning his attention to Kurama.

"Kurama! Great to see you as it always is~ BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL EVERYONE ABOUT KAGAMI?!" Yusuke started off peaceful until he quietly changed his mood to wanting to strangle his friend.

"Now, now Yusuke it was the best, the rumors going around about well many things about your ability to act wasn't giving you many points. And after five years, and Yomi's wife with child.."

"Stop. I get it. But shit can't a guy romance the girl of his dreams before throwing her in to bed and getting her knocked up. Besides we haven't even talked about that stuff yet." Yusuke was embarrassed.

"Well no need to be embarrassed Yusuke my boy, it's clear that you and the little lady are going places." Enki told him.

"Besides it isn't hard to smell your scent's all over each other. truly Yusuke you've made me reconsider my own plan's when I see the two of you, even if you've only been together for less than a month." Kurama told him sipping his wine.

"Well the smell would over powering if Kagami and I were left the hell alone for once." Yusuke's statement made Enki chuckle with a grin and Kurama looked at Yusuke with a raised brow and smirk.

For the rest of the party Kagami was kept in the company of Kokou who appeared to adore her as much as her husband did. Through out the party Kagami was presented with questions and compliments by other party goer's, as well has Kokou continuously trying to get Kagami to drink harder and harder liqueur. Kagami at last found a way out from hours having no free space to herself, though thankful not to be a demon wallflower she escaped to the garden to the night air with light glowing throughout the garden nearest the castle entrance. She made her way to Puu who was resting inside a large nest created for him in the garden, her presents woke him to a happy purr as Kagami hugged him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?~" Kagami asked sweetly. Puu cooed then moved as a new presence approached. Kagami turned to the five hooded figures.

Shortly before this accured Yusuke had become worried of his lovers missing presents, and after several minutes of searching he found his way to the garden. As the garden came in to view his gaze fell on Kagami standing practically surrounded by these five hooded figures.

"What the? Kagami?!" Yusuke called out. Kagami spun around to his voice.

"Yusuke?!~ As she stepped forward with a worried face towards Yusuke, he watched as one of the figures knocked her unconscious from behind with a single hit, she fell back in to the arms of the remaining figures.

"Kagami!" Yusuke terrified ran forward as a giant mirror appeared and encircled them as they now stood with in the mirror along with Kagami.

"You must come for her!" The voice of a woman came from the mirror. Yusuke stopped ready to attack a yard from the giant floating mirror.

"You will need these." One of the figures threw out a wrapped cloth package from the mirror which landed between them. As the mirror spun once all Yusuke saw was his own reflection until a blinding light shot in to the air. All Yusuke could do was watch, as well as Enki, Kokou, Kurama, Hokushin, Touou, and Seitei all who appeared after hearing Yusuke's cry's. Yusuke's Reiki and Yōki energy began to surge.

"KAGAMI!" Yusuke yelled out Kagami's name at length, his anger his energy overflowed outward as he felt the pain in his heart.

* * *

Who are these Hooded Figures, and why do they want Kagami?

IT"S GETTING INTERESTING I HOPE!


End file.
